Made for each other
by Fangirls Revenge
Summary: Gilbert and Roderich always loved each other. even after being separated for many years they find each other again, but then someone arrives to hinder their passionate romance after only a short time reunited. They will prove that they would do anything for each other. nothing will stop them from being together. Omegaverse Alpha Prussia Omega Austria. human names used. rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Made for Each other**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary: When Gilbert and Roderich meet as children they develop an instant connection. When their classifications divide them, it makes them desperate to see each other again, when they do after years apart they realise it was love all along. But the road of love is complicated when they find themselves trying to help their friends with their love problems while trying to manage their own. Also trying to navigate through a society that scrutinizes their every move isn't easy for any young couple, how will they fare? Pruaus.**

**Omegaverse: Alpha! Prussia, Omega! Austria**

**Other pairings: Usuk, Gerita, Franada, Spamano, Rochu**

First meeting

Gilbert Beilshmidt was bored. The six year old was sitting in the garden while his mother was watering her roses while he had nothing at all to do. As he sat there, steadily tapping a stick on the stone path near the edge of the dirt, he hoped that something interesting would happen on this boring Friday afternoon. As it was only two weeks before school started up again, he wanted to know he didn't waste his time. And right now, he was wasting his time.

His four year old brother Ludwig was running and falling along trying to catch a butterfly. He couldn't play with a four year old, and his friends lived to far away for him to walk to their houses. He huffed in bored frustration.

His boredom induced comatose state was disrupted when he heard the sound of a large vehicle backing up at the empty house next door. He got up and rushed to the gate that led to the front yard and saw that the large vehicle was a moving van. Someone was moving in next door and Gilbert wanted to know who.

The house next door was very large, with many rooms and windows, much like all the other houses in Gilbert's neighbourhood. It always confused Gilbert why his house and the houses around his were so much bigger than other peoples.

He wondered who the people would be, 'maybe it's another pair of old people' he thought, watching as a black Mercedes pulled up to the house. The first person he was a tall and thin man with brown hair, he looked friendly enough, from a distance anyway.

The tall man walked over to the other side of the car, opening the door for a woman to emerge. She had slightly curly golden brown hair and smiled as she got out of the car. She placed a kiss on the man's cheek.

'Eww yuck' Gilbert thought, he hated when adults did that. The man and woman took each other hand, the man opened the door to the back seats and a little boy stepped out. Gilbert regarded the boy. He had chocolate brown hair and violet eyes, he looked about Gilbert's age, but he was a little shorter and thinner.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" he heard his mother call, she appeared through the garden gate with Ludwig in her arms. Gilbert grinned, showing his sharp canines

"Look muti, people are taking the house next door!"

Gilbert's mother was a tall pretty, caring, if not slightly abrasive at times, platinum blonde. She was very strong for an omega, a trait that seems to be more and more common in modern times. Omegas were no longer as subservient as they used to be.

She looked over to where her son was pointing towards the family of brunettes. She smiled to herself. Mrs Beilshmidt loved meeting new people, especially ones with young children like her. Most of all, she would like to have a friend that isn't yet tainted by the politics of society.

"Well, let's go say hi' she chirped, Gilbert shook his head side to side, she laughed mockingly "oh Gilbert, don't tell me you're scared?"

The young boy shook his head again and huffed, crossing his arms "of course not, I'm awesome, let's go"

The family made their way over, Mrs Beilshmidt smiling brightly as she approached, the family smiled back, all except for Roderich who hid behind his father's leg, looking timidly to the floor.

"Hello, I'm Kathrine Beilshmidt, you must be the new neighbours" she greeted brightly, adjusting her hold on Ludwig, who cooed into her shirt.

"Yes indeed we are! I'm Marie Edelstein and this is my husband Kurt, and this little one is our son Roderich" she replied motioning to her son. Gilbert looked at the boy with a sneer, 'this kid's a total fraidy cat'. Roderich kept his gaze low, only looking up at Gilbert for quick, split-second glances.

"It's nice to have neighbours with young kids, this is my youngest Ludwig," she shifted Ludwig up slightly, the boy hiding his face in his mother's arm "and this is my eldest Gilbert." She motioned to the white haired boy, who had his eyes fixed in the brunette boy.

"Son, wouldn't you like to play with Roderich while I talk to his parents?" it was posed less like a question but more an order, Gilbert knew that his mother's gentle voice hid a commanding seriousness. He nodded his head.

"Wanna come play?" he grumbled, Roderich reluctantly let go of his father after he motioned for him to go with the other boy. Gilbert led the little brunette to the spot in the garden where had been sitting previously. They sat there awkwardly for a minute, but a minute of silence was too much for Gilbert.

"How old are you anyway? And why are you so quite?" he scoffed. Roderich looked away, still shying away from the other boy, he blushed

"I'm six and I don't talk because I don't know what to say"

Gilbert smirked in his trademark fashion before standing up "well, if we're gonna be friends and spend all our time together you need to talk"

Roderich looked up at the boy in surprise "you mean you wanna be friends? Really?" he smiled brightly at the prospect of having an actual friend. Roderich was often too shy to talk, and so did not have many friends at his previous neighbourhood. Moving houses was the chance that Roderichs parents thought he needed to open up.

"Yeah of course, who wouldn't wanna be my friend? I'm awesome, everyone wants to be me" Gilbert placed his hands on his hips confidently, making Roderich smile.

Roderich laughed cutely "you're silly, but we can be friends" Gilbert decided he liked Roderich laugh. Without waring he grabbed Roderich wrist and pulled him to his feet.

"Let me show you to my fort of awesomeness"

Gilbert and Roderich kept holding hands as they ran into Gilbert's house, up the stairs and to his messy room. In the corner there was a large box with a door cut out in the middle. It had poorly drawn brickwork that was meant to make it look like it was made of stone. Gilbert let go of the others hand and scrambled into the fort.

"You can't come in until you say the password" Roderich got on his knees and leant forward "what's the password?" Gilbert laughed "it's 'Gilbert is awesome'" Roderich laughed cutely again "ok 'Gilbert is awesome'" said awesome boy moved over so that Roderich could get in too.

"You can't tell anyone about this ok?" Gilbert was very serious about secrets and promises "if you tell we can't be friends"

Roderich swallowed nervously "I promise I won't tell" Gilbert nodded and the two linked their pinkies with a smile, sealing the promise.

The Beilshmidt's and the Edelstein's soon became quick friends, they avoided the whole 'family rivalry' thing which was common in these situations. Both the boys fathers would often discuss the current economic situation and sport, their mothers would gossip mostly, but the boys just tuned it out.

Roderich's parents had a strong feeling that Roderich would be an Omega, just as the Gilberts parents thought Gilbert would be an Alpha. They discussed the topic often, and they knew that if that was the case, then one day the boys won't be allowed to be together alone like they are now.

It's not proper, especially in adolescence when they won't have any control over their biology. They feared the day when they would have to separate such a wonderful friendship.

To the boys, all that mattered was the various adventures they had together over the two weeks before school. On the last day of the break, Gilbert and Roderich were sitting in the fort playing with toys soldiers when Roderich suddenly began to cry.

Gilbert was so shocked that he grabbed his friends face "what's wrong?! The soldiers aren't really dead it's just a game" Roderich shook his head as much as he could while the other boy had a tight grip on his face.

"I-it's not that, when we go b-back to school you're gonna hang out with your f-friends and leave me all alone"

Gilbert shook his head "no way, that would be so awesome of me, I'll still play with you" Roderich sniffled "p-promise?" Gilbert smiled showing his sharp teeth "promise".

On the day they did go to school, Gilbert held shy Roderichs hand as they walked in, their teacher, Miss Marshall noticed the boys and walked over "hello Gilbert, who's this? Do you want to tell me your name?"

Her voice was kind and sweet, she was what you would hope to get out of a teacher of young children, she wasn't nasty or grumpy, and she was patient, even with Gilbert. She was a text book example of a nurturing omega.

"I'm Roderich" Roderich replied shyly, shifting his feet.

"Welcome Roderich, do you want to sit with Gilbert?" the boy nodded and the boys took their seats. The teacher stood before the class and clapped her hands together. Roderich's family had arrived in the area during the last break before summer, so it would only be a term before they had another break and went up a grade.

"Welcome back Boys and Girls, I hope you had an educational break, today we have a new friend with us, Roderich has joined our class, so make sure to be extra nice and say hello. We will begin today with free play, so do your best and make good choices" the teacher sat down at their desk while the children scattered all over the room.

The two boys were sitting at a small table with Gilbert's friends Antonio, who was from Spain and still couldn't speak English, but for some reason understood it. And Francis, who was French, but spoke English fluently.

When the boys got together, their favourite topic of discussion was how they would make the best Alphas. Of course nothing can be confirmed until a child comes to the age of ten. It is at the age that young boys and girls are classified and separated into schools with other children of their classification. This was to prevent any unwanted attention or physical relations.

Of course, this made courting very complex and formal, most of the time it was up to the parents to approve a match for their children.

His friends were pretty accepting of Roderich and continued on like normal. Gilbert and Roderich played with toy cars. Everything was normal enough until they noticed Francis dragging a little blonde boy named Felix and another little boy named Toris to the corner of the room.

"What are you doing Franny?" Gilbert asked with behumoured curiosity. Francis smiled, tucking his wavy blonde hair behind his ear "Papa said that a true man has a beautiful partner, so I'm collecting Omegas to choose which one will be mine" he continued on dragging the boys to a corner.

"You stay 'ere beauties~ I'm going to get more" the little boys just sat where they were put, holding on tightly to each other's hands. Gilbert watched as Francis managed to drag Elizabeta, the tomboy from Hungary, Katya from Ukraine and Belle from Belgium into the corner as well.

Francis clapped his hands together "now I have all my pretty choices" Gilbert walked over to his friend, looking confused "you don't know if they're Omegas Franny"

Francis giggled "they're pretty, so they must be. Do you think Roderich will be mine too? He's pretty" the two boys looked over to Roderich who was colouring happily, oblivious to being the topic of discussion.

Gilbert started at Roderich, he was pretty, for a boy at least. He had soft chocolate brown hair that was never messy or had anything in it, his violet eyes shone brightly with happiness and his smile could melt any heart.

"No way Franny, he's never gonna be yours" Gilbert retorted defensively,

Francis laughed "hon hon hon~, so if 'e isn't mine 'e is yours non?" Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest pouting

"Yeah he's mine so go back to your own" Gilbert nodded approvingly. The blonde turned away to go back to his task.

"But Franny?" Francis turned to his friend again

"Qui?"

Gilbert coughed nervously "what's an Omega for?" Francis scratched the back of his head, looking away.

"I 'ave no idea, but papa said they are someone pretty that you like"

That's seemed like enough of an explanation for Gilbert, he sat down next to Roderich, who smiled cutely at his friend, the white haired boy cleared his throat "Roderich, your mine from now on" Roderich was confused by the statement, he wanted to know what he meant, but even so he just accepted it, after all, he could just ask his parents about it later.

"Promise you'll be only my Omega forever?" Gilbert lifted his hand, pinkie extended, Roderich nodded, entwining their little fingers.

Mrs Edelstein picked the two boys up from school after agreeing to a carpool with Mrs Beilshmidt, the boys were laughing as they got into the car. This was because just as they walked out the door at the end of school Arthur and Francis were wrestling for no other reason than the fact that they dislike each other, even though their best friends.

It didn't make sense to anyone, but it just seemed to work for them, so no one made anything of it.

Once they had their seatbelts in place Roderichs mother drove out of the parking lot "so boys, how was school? Did you make lots of friends Roderich?" the little brunette smiled brightly in the back seat, nodding happily

"Yes mother, Arthur and I played tea party and I drew a flower and Gilbert and made me his mate" Gilbert nodded approvingly while the brunette woman nearly swerved into oncoming traffic.

Her laughter became uncontrollable, of course the boys didn't understand why. She laughed the whole way home, and when she got out of the car she was greeted by a very confused Mrs Beilshmidt.

"Marie? What's so funny?" she inquired with an anticipating grin.

"K-Kathrine, ha- our-our b-boys are mated!" the laughter continued on and the two boys watched the scene in confusion.

"Take a deep breath Marie, try again" the laughter slowed down to giggles, she took a deep breath and grinned

"Apparently our boys are mated now"

Mrs Beilshmidt broke into a laughter to rival the other woman's, and soon they were both in a fit. It took a moment for the women to calm down again. Gilbert was getting mad, they thought I was all a joke! "Hey it's true! And we're gonna be mated forever!" Gilbert yelled defensively, Roderich only nodded, holding onto the white haired boys arm, tearing up slightly.

The two woman only looked at each other, finding their innocence endearing "boys" Mrs Edelstein began "do you know what you're talking about?"

They both shook their heads, the two mother sighed collectively, Mrs Edelstein knelt down on one knee "you see boys, when two people, an Alpha and an Omega get to a certain age, they become mates, your mates will be chosen by us in a few years. Mates kiss and hold hands, you're far too young for any of that. That's why we laughed, do you understand?"

The boys nodded quietly, "I'll tell you what, Gilbert" Mrs Edelstein smiled, standing back up, with her hands on her hips. "Would you like to stay the night? I'm sure you and Roderich have a lot to talk about" Mrs Edelstein grinned "if that's alright with you Kathrine, of course" the blonde mother nodded

"That's fine, I'll send him over after dinner"

Gilbert went into the house with his mother, he made his way upstairs walking to his brother's room. Every day after school Gilbert would sit and talk to Ludwig, he loved his little brother and wanted him to look up to him.

When Gilbert walked into the room he saw his father tickling little Ludwig, who was giggling happily. Gilbert's father, Albert Beilshmidt, spent as much time as he could with his family, but due to the business he ran he was often very busy, it was a large parent company that owned a lot of smaller companies.

"Vati~" Gilbert cheered in excitement, he ran into the room his father lifted him up "did you have an awesome day at school?" Gilbert smiled, holding on to his father's shoulders

"Yeah me and Roddy drew pictures and became mates but muti laughed and said we can't be"

Gilbert's father took a moment to register his son's words, he only shook his head, smiling. "Well Gilbert, you may not understand this now but if you want to be with Roderich I approve"

Gilbert nodded in excitement "that's awesome! And we're going to have a sleepover after dinner!" Albert chuckled, of course Gilbert was far too young to understand what he was saying, but one day he would know, and he would offer all his support to his son

"Make sure you're a gentleman Gil, and take care of him"

He put his sons down, still lightly chuckling, "I'm going down to help with dinner, I'll call you down when it's ready" as the older man left the room Gilbert sat down with his little brother, who looked up at him smiling

"Gil, play blocks?" Ludwig was busy putting them all in a neat pile.

"Listen to your awesome bother Luddy!" Gilbert began, his voice commanding serious attention, "When you have a friend you really like you need to always take care of them ok?" Ludwig tilted his head to the side, if Gilbert didn't understand what was going on Ludwig certainly wouldn't, he smiled to his older brother, nodding "ok, play blocks?" Gilbert laughed "yeah, let's play blocks"

After dinner Gilbert went over to Roderich's house as promised. The two wasted no time going to Roderich room to play. Unlike Gilbert's room, Roderichs was neat and tidy, his bed was properly made and his toys either carefully placed or put away.

"I got a new toy car, we can race if you want" Roderich walked over to his toy box, taking out two cars, one blue and one red, he passed the red one to Gilbert. They enjoyed racing the cars for a while, then they played soldier, soon Mrs Edelstein came up to put them to bed.

The room was now dark with only the glow of a nightlight.

"Hey Roddy?" Gilbert whispered

"Yeah Gilbert?" Roderich replied

"You know how your muti said that mates kiss?" Gilbert sat up,

"Yeah?" Roderich sat up.

"Well we should try it" Gilbert proclaimed.

Roderich blushed slightly "ok"

Gilbert leaned in and pressed his lips lightly with Roderichs, they both shut their eyes tightly, after a short moment they separated, Gilbert smirking and Roderich smiling "that was fun! I guess we're really mated now!"

Roderich nodded and took Gilberts hand, holding it tightly "good"

After some more small talk they both drifted off.

The next morning they ate pancakes and talked about the other kids at school. Gilbert decided that they should play hide and seek, Gilbert counted to ten and Roderich hid, but not very well.

He saw Roderich sitting on the floor by the door of the piano room as he watched his father expertly play. The white haired boy sat next to his friend. "Again Roddy? If you like piano so much why don't you learn it?" Gilbert teased slightly, poking his friends shoulder.

Roderich pouted and crossed his arms "I can't play the piano, I'm not good at stuff"

Gilbert laughed loudly at his friend, he poked his friends face mockingly "you'll only get good if you try, if you ask your vati he will teach you, then you'll be good" Roderich sighed, he was too afraid to ask. His father's a famous pianist, and if he wasn't good at it he might become disappointed in his son.

Gilbert thought it was a great idea, so great in fact that he decided to take matters into his own hands. "MR EDELSTIEN, RODERICHS WANTS TO LEARN PIANO" He shouted at the top of his lungs, causing the man to stop playing and look at the two boys in confusion.

Gilbert was standing proudly, feeling like he did a good deed. The brunette boy was hiding his face in his hands. Roderich's father smiled at his son. "Is that true son?" Roderich didn't say anything prompting Gilbert to answer for him

"Yeah! He loves piano, but he's scared he won't be good"

Mr Edelstein chuckled at Gilbert's brashness. "Come on over here boys, I'll show you how to play, I won't get mad I promise" Roderich looked up, first to Gilbert who nodded approvingly, then to his father, who smiled as he stood and sat on the piano bench, Gilbert followed and sat with them why Roderich tried a few keys. Then Gilbert tried.

The young brunette soon discovered that he loved the piano even more when he was playing it, and in no time he got a grasp of the various notes and scales, much to his father's surprise, considering he was so young. Every time Roderich practiced he thought of Gilbert, it was because of him that he started and he was grateful to have his best friend.

When Roderich and Gilbert turned ten they finally learnt their classification and life became so much more complicated.

Roderich was sitting underneath a large tree in this backyard, he had left the house to gather his thoughts after a discussion he had with his parents concerning his friend Gilbert. He cried quietly as he hugged his knees to his chest as the sun began to set, leaving the sky pink and orange as the air turned a bit colder.

He didn't even notice his friend approach and sit beside him. Roderich looked up to see Gilberts face had the same amount of hurt. His cheeks were stained with tears, but he wasn't crying, he frowned deeply instead.

"I can't believe they're making me leave" Gilbert growled, "I don't give a shit that I'm an Alpha! I don't want to go to a different school, this isn't fair!" hearing Gilbert say what was also on his mind made the brunette sob bitterly. Gilbert bit his lip, holding back the tears.

"Muti said I should s-say bye, because I've got to go to the boarding school in three days, I've got to pack, I won't be able to see you until the summer" Gilbert clenched his hands into fists, his arms shook slightly as he fought back the tears. Roderich looked up at his friend, he understood that his friend was feeling the same anger and sorrow he was.

The brunette boy stood, dusting off his pants, he reached a hand out for Gilbert to take, the alpha boy looked up at him confused but took the hand and stood up. Roderich wiped away his own tears "I'm gonna miss you, but we have to be strong, you have to be the best Alpha ever ok?" Roderich offered his friend a smile, and it was returned.

The white haired boy threw his arms around his friend, holding him closely, "I promise Roddy, that I'll be the best Alpha in the world, and don't forget that we'll always be friends"

Roderich tightened his arms around Gilbert and whispered "always".

Gilbert was sent to a boarding school not too far from his home. Francis and Antonio went so it made the transition easier. Roderich went to a private school for Omegas and Betas along with Elizabeta and Arthur, who became his closest friends.

Gilbert really meant his promise to visit Roderich over the summer, but he ran into an unforseen problem. Roderich went travelling with his father and mother every summer. Since his father was a concert pianist, he had to travel a lot to perform, Roderich wanted to go so he could learn as much as he could. They took trips to Venice, Paris, Berlin, everywhere. The only way they got news on the other was during the brief moments they could talk to the others parents.

With Gilbert being in boarding school most of the time, and with Roderich travelling and taking piano lessons on the weekends and holidays, it wasn't until eight years had passed that they finally saw each other again.

If the two weren't so busy with their own lives, they would have suffered the separation more than they did.

When they did see each other again, it wasn't as children, but fully matured young adults.

Roderich returned home from a local book store late one afternoon to find his mother bustling about the kitchen with the family's chef. It wasn't often that his mother helped cook, her attentiveness meant that they were having guests.

Due to the fact that Roderich was now eighteen, and has now graduated from school, he was ready to be mated to an alpha. It was a common scenario where he would come home to find someone in his house, proposing that he be mated to whoever they were representing. A nice list of possible suitors had formed by this time, and his parents would have to choose one for him eventually.

Roderich's mother turned and smiled at her son as she mixed a bowl of chocolate cake mix "I have some good news son" she smiled pleasantly,

Roderich rolled his eyes "what is it? Another suitor coming for dinner?" Mrs Edelstein decided to ignore his acidic tone.

At this point, Roderich was over the social politics, generally, he enjoyed the high society parties and the formalities, but being unbonded made it a hassle. He was **always **getting introduced to prospective partners that he developed a sharp tongue and an impatience for witless climbers.

"Not today son, we are having the Beilshmidt family over for dinner, we decided to celebrate yours and Gilberts graduation together." She smiled cheekily. Roderich stared at his mother, it had been so many years since he last saw Gilbert, why was his mother acting so casually?! He didn't say anything, instead he just went upstairs and shut his bedroom door.

He leaned against the door, not knowing whether to laugh, to cry or to scream. The fact was that not a day would go by without Roderich thinking about Gilbert. A wave of nervousness washed over Roderichs body. It was only one and a half hours until dinner, and only one and a half hours for Roderich to figure out what he was going to wear.

**Hi I'm Fangirls Revenge and this is my first story. On Tumblr I'm supersayiankonata, so look me up if you like. I know this was very fast-paced but I wanted to show what a happy childhood they had together, which will explain how close they will be when they are teens.**

**Hope you liked the first chapter : ) the rating will go up from the next chapter, this one was kind of a brief background and a set up. If you want to review or some kind advice I'd be very grateful. Please no firebenders, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Made for each other**

**Chapter 2**

Roderich paced nervously in his room, he decided to wait upstairs for them to arrive, he didn't want to seem too eager. He didn't really understand why he was, what do you say to someone you haven't seen in eight years? What do you say to someone who used to be your best friend?

Roderich's mind raced with a million questions, what is he like now? Will he even want to talk to him again? How much has he changed? His internal struggle was cut short when one of the family servants knocked on his door, informing him the guests had arrived.

He took a deep breath before stepping out of his room, he put up his perfect front, when it came to composure, Roderich was the best; he was always polite, refined and unshakable.

Roderich kept an unreadable face and made his way to the stairs, his parents and the guests were talking at the bottom, and it didn't take long for him to gain the attention of the one he was most desperate to see.

Gilberts crimson eyes locked with Roderich's violet ones as the brunette made his way downstairs, their intense staring never wavered as Roderich reached the bottom. He stopped in front of Gilbert, whose face was as unreadable as his own.

Gilbert had certainly grown into a handsome man. He was only a bit taller than Roderich, but much bigger, much more muscular, it seemed that the black suit he was wearing could barely contain him. His shoulders were broad, his features were so perfect, everything about him screamed masculinity. And his scent… his scent nearly made the brunette fall to his knees, it was a miracle that he was still standing at this point, his legs felt so weak.

Gilbert was struggling with himself as well, though Roderich wasn't able to tell. Gilbert was having war inside his mind, his body wanted to take the brunette for his own, his brain kept telling him he had to wait. Roderich was just sheer perfection in his eyes. He was lean with a very feminine figure, his hair looked so soft, he was so beautiful, he even loved the glasses that framed his gorgeous violet eyes. His suit hugged his figure perfectly, accenting his waist and hips.

Gilbert couldn't say anything, but upon noticing Roderich shamelessly checking him out he managed a smirk, which was enough for Roderich to turn his head away in embarrassment, blushing deeply.

Mr and Mrs Edelstein turned their attention to Gilbert, with a big and welcoming smile he shook both of their hands.

"It's good to see you again Gilbert" Mr Edelstein greeted "I've heard you're going to university in the city, you're taking business and law right? Your mother tells me that you were at the top of your class"

Gilbert nodded, smiling politely "yeah, I'm going to learn the family business while I'm at Uni, but right now I'm more focused on finding an omega" he turned to look at a still blushing Roderich with that last sentence.

Mr Edelstein cleared his throat, regaining Gilberts attention "well I'm sure such matters can be discussed later, let's go have some dinner" his voice was stern without being rude, even though Gilbert was being blatantly obvious with what he meant, he was still a guest. All the adults noticed the exchange that occurred between the two, and even though no words were spoken they could tell what Gilbert was thinking.

They entered the dining room and took their seats, Gilbert sat directly opposite Roderich, who had managed to gain control of himself again. "I'm afraid I don't know much about how school went for you Roderich, do tell" Mrs Beilshmidt smiled.

Roderich smiled politely back "I did well, thank you Mrs Beilshmidt"

Roderich's father placed a hand on his sons shoulder proudly "he won a lot of piano competitions, and has been asked numerous times to perform in concert halls"

"It's been years since I heard you play" Gilbert smirked "I'd like to hear you play again" it seemed like an innocent enough request if it weren't for his tone, it was seductive to say the least, at to Roderich, he had to do everything to suppress himself, or his scent would have given away that Gilbert had such a deep effect on him.

Mr Beilshmidt sent his son a warning glare, which was enough for Gilbert to drop his attitude for a while. Mrs Edelstein coughed nervously "s-so I believe your youngest is still at school, isn't that right? How is he doing?"

Mr Beilshmidt smiled, dropping his serious expression "yes, he's still at the alpha boarding school, but he'll be returning soon for the break, you wouldn't believe it but little Ludwig has grown so much! He's the biggest alpha in his class, though his Russian friend is rather large too."

Gilbert remained quiet for the rest of dinner, he would lock eyes with Roderich from time to time, but he had to behave, knowing that the other two alphas in the room would get very mad.

Dinner ended without incident and soon Roderich and Gilbert were dismissed.

As the two boys silently left the room, the adults let out a collective sigh.

"I didn't think it would be this severe, I'm a bit worried about leaving them alone" Mr Edelstein shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest "I knew we were taking a risk letting them be friends as children, but it seems the eight years apart only made them more desperate"

Mr Beilshmidt nodded "I agree, I think we have only one option, to put them with separate mates would be disastrous, it seems their instincts have already chosen for them. They're not the most logical pair, an aristocratic musician's son and the heir to a multi-million dollar business… however, considering their display before I think the match must be made, Roderich doesn't seem to even tolerate any of the other candidates"

Mr Beilshmidt retrieved a perfectly folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket, he unfolded the paper which had a lot of writing on it in the tiniest front, underneath the paragraphs were two lines meant for signatures.

"This is the formal declaration of intent, if you please, sign the bottom it will be acknowledged that Gilbert is now intended for Roderich."

Roderichs parents signed the lines and slid the paper back "so, since we've taken care of this, shall we make the arrangements then? I think first we should discuss the issue of dowry…"

Roderich led Gilbert into the piano room, the moonlight filtered through the windows.

They stood silently for a moment before Roderich sighed deeply "Gilbert, you've changed a lot"

"I know, you've changed too, you don't smile as much, and I like the glasses, I guess I should call you specs" Gilbert snickered, showing his sharp canines, it made the brunette mad, but a small part of him dearly missed that confident smile.

"Well _excuse me_ for being far sighted, it's not like you're one to talk, I've heard quite a bit about how much trouble you've caused with those friends of yours, it's a miracle you achieved such decent grades" Roderich turned away from the other, crossing his arms.

"I'm awesome Roddy, I haven't got time for rules, but I'll tell you why I got good grades…" Gilbert took a step closer.

"I bet you cheated on your tests, I wouldn't put it past you, considering all the times you should have been arrested" Roderich retorted coldly, with his back still to the other. The alpha would have been offended if the others tone was so half-hearted.

"No Roddy" Gilbert replied, slipping back into his seductive tone, stepping directly behind the other, "I did it for you, isn't that awesome of me?" he wrapped his arms tightly around the others waist. "When did you become so hostile? What did I do wrong?"

"Let go of me you fool, you have no right-"Roderich gasped in surprise.

"I have every right! Do you know how much torture it's been for me? I know about you Roddy, I know that nearly every alpha at my school has proposed to you, I got good grades so I could be worthy of you, none of them were, I had to prove that I was the best. I'm the only one who can have you" the alpha growled lowly.

Gilbert released his grip only pushed the other against the wall and wrapped his arms around the brunette again, causing the other to shudder slightly.

"G-Gilbert" his whimper of the others name was the only thing the omega could get out before he felt the alpha grind his hips upward, his hands roaming over the omegas stomach and chest underneath his shirt, Gilbert placed his head in the crook of the others neck, inhaling deeply.

He let out a low growl before grinding his hips on the others ass again. All Roderich could do was whimper and moan, he felt so pathetic, but Gilberts scent, the way Gilberts hips moved, made him feel like he was coming undone, and he loved it.

As the Gilberts hands continued roaming over Roderich, they made their way underneath his shirt, feeling his sides, his hips and his abdomen. Roderich was left a moaning whimpering mess. "Did you let anyone else touch you?" the alpha growled, biting into Roderich neck, the brunette whimpered, barely getting his words out as Gilbert continued his ministrations

"No, o-of course not"

Gilbert accepted the answer, grunting with approval he licked at the bite mark he left "good, because no one is allowed to touch you but me"

Roderich wanted to protest, he wanted to tell the white haired alpha that he didn't belong to anyone but himself, that he had no right to claim him like an object, but he just loved the way Gilbert's hard clothed cock felt as it was ground into his ass.

"I know you feel the same Roderich, your scent gives you away, so why fight it? Be mine" Gilbert's voice was so heavy with lust, Roderich wanted him to just take him, but he wanted more to hold onto whatever dignity he had left.

"G-Gilbert s-stop, if you want me you have to do it properly" Gilbert halted his movements, still holding the other as the Roderich caught his breath, Gilbert loosened his grip enough for the other to spin around and step out of the others grip, he began fixing his dishevelled clothes.

"We haven't even had a proper conversation yet, not to mention a date, you can't expect me to surrender myself just because you had me pinned to wall" Roderich was able to grasp onto his dignity long enough to communicate sternly with the other.

The alpha seemed to get the message, he nodded and laughed "so you wanna date me specs? I'm so awesome that I'll allow that, I knew you wanted me" he smirked, placing a small kiss on the others cheek. "My parents are arranging a proposal, but to be honest it doesn't mean shit to me, you're mine whether they like it or not"

Roderich took it as an indirect declaration of love, no matter how much he tried he could stop the small smile that graced his lips. Gilbert was surprised, he expected a vicious retort about how improper he was, so he smiled back, though it was more smirky than most smiles.

"Damn Roddy, all this talking killed my boner." He laughed, Roderich half-heartedly pushed the other,

"Don't say things like that, when did you become such a barbarian?" he scolded as the alpha continued to laugh.

They both managed to calm themselves, but Roderich had Gilbert scent on him, so much so that it would be days before he had his own scent again, they would have to face their parent's questions eventually, but in Gilberts mind it was worth whatever punishment his father gave him.

"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow and I'll take you out on a date, make sure you're ready at noon"

Roderich sighed "if I must"

It was a good thing they were only talking because the door opened and their father stepped into the room "what is this about a date? Surely Gilbert you wouldn't take Roderich out without Mr Edelstein's permission?" Mr Beilshmidt crossed his arms and raised a brow at his son, who only laughed nervously

"Of course not vati, that wouldn't be very awesome… so Mr Edelstein, sir…um, can I take out Roderich tomorrow?"

Seeing Gilbert as a mumbling and submissive mess nearly made Roderich burst into uncontrollable laughter, no matter how proud and defiant the alpha was he always listened to his father. It nearly made the two father laugh at how nervous the boy was.

They decided that they could mess with them a bit before telling them they already made a decision. The parents were a bit worried the two might jump the gun of they knew, both of them were still so young. They would tell the boys in a proper setting.

Mocking a stern expression, Mr Edelstein grunted as a response, nodding his head, trying to look as intimidating as possible. Gilbert smiled at Roderich, who smiled back.

When Gilbert and his parents were walking back to their house, Gilbert felt a swift but light smack to the back of his head, "hey! What was that for?" he complained, rubbing his head.

"That was for touching Roderich. For God's sake Gilbert I could smell you all over him! You're lucky his father didn't knock you out"

"I couldn't help it" he mumbled in response.

It seemed like a life-time before noon came the next day, at 11:59 Roderich paced near the front door, anxious that Gilbert won't show up. His mind flipped between hopeful optimism and suicidal pessimism. All this just made his parents laugh, he shot them an angry glare as there was a knock at the door, the brunette took a deep breath, waiting a few moments before opening the door. He didn't want to seem eager or anything.

Gilbert was leaning on the doorframe, dressed in a casual band-shirt and some ripped black jeans, he smirked as the other opened the door. His clothes were completely different to the brunettes, who was wearing

It became more and more obvious to the two that they were different, their personalities had developed to almost polar opposites. But you know what they say about opposites.

"Hey specs, ready to go?" the alpha took Roderich's hand, pulling him to his car.

"Yes I am, shouldn't you have waited for an answer before forcing me to your car?" the brunette inquired crossly,

"We can't waste any time with formalities, the sooner we start this date the sooner you'll be swept off your feet." The other declared confidently with a smirk.

Gilbert didn't see, but Roderich smiled at that thought that Gilbert might have actually put in some effort. They both climbed into Gilbert car, which was a graduation present from his parents, which he got two months before graduating.

It was a sleek black Lexus, Roderich would have complimented it if it didn't have about a million beer cans on the floor, instead he glared at the other as if to say 'really?' Gilbert snickered "I swear I don't drink and drive, the guys and I only drink in it while we're parked"

Without much warning Gilbert took off onto the road, the brunette 'eeped' in surprise, the Alpha snickered some more. Trying to regain his composure, Roderich started the conversation "so where are you taking me exactly?"

"It's no-where bad prissy pants, just a coffee place I know, my friend works there part time makin' desserts, I know how much you like desserts" Roderich looked away as he blushed slightly. It's funny how Gilbert was able to remember the smallest most insignificant details.

Under normal circumstances, there would be a chaperone for things like dating and spending time together. Especially for someone like Roderich, who had many suitors. To say his parents were being lenient would be an understatement.

Roderich thought that Gilbert paid attention to him because he wanted to prove he was the best candidate, but a more hopeful side of him hoped it was because he genuinely cared for him as a person, and not just as baby maker.

It was only a quick drive to the café, after turning off the engine Gilbert quickly got out and rushed to Roderichs side of the car, opening the door and bowing dramatically "we have arrived milady" he proclaimed,

Roderich rolled his eyes as he got out of the car "that was completely unnecessary"

It was only a short walk before the two came upon a small and charming café, the wooden sign above the door read 'the French Rose' Roderich stopped in front of the door, looking at his companion, who was just grinning proudly.

"I know this place, it's really popular, it's not just a coffee shop it's the best café in town. Don't you need a reservation to get in?" the brunette kept inspecting the Parisian style building and notice that it was in fact closed. "It was a nice thought Gilbert, however this place isn't open"

"Don't fret babe, I got Franny to close so we won't be bothered by other people, let's go" the two opened the door and entered with a little bell chime.

The inside was even more beautiful than the outside led on. The room was filled with small tables with lacy white table cloths, and the cushiony rosewood chairs matched the shiny polished floor. The counter displayed many different types of pastries and cakes, the choices were extensive, ranging from cupcakes to cheesecake. Drapes hung over the windows and pictures of different Parisian scenes were strewn about the walls.

The two noticed that they were in fact, not alone, when they saw someone who wasn't Francis, sitting at one of the tables eating a pile of scones by himself.

"Arthur, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Roderich approached his good friend and took a seat next to him when he recognised the figure, followed by Gilbert, who was angry that his awesome date plan wasn't going the way he wanted.

Arthur the brit, a long-time friend of Roderichs looked up from the table on which he was previously face-planted "hello Roderich, I didn't know it was you who was dating Francis's friend, sorry to impose on your date" he mumbled quietly.

With a big thump he dropped his head back on the table.

Roderich rubbed Arthur's back, trying to comfort his obviously distressed friend "Arthur why are you so depressed?"

Gilbert huffed in frustration because Roderich stopped paying attention to him, the brunette shot him an angry glare before returning to comforting his friend.

With a sigh, Arthur lifted his head again "my parents chose a mate for me" he mumbled sadly.

This wouldn't be a problem for most omegas, who often look forward to being mated, but for Arthur it was a different story. Not only was Arthur fiercely independent, but he had a personality that some would consider far too abrasive for an omega to have. This has resulted in him not being able to develop any sort of relationship on his own. Arthur's biggest fear was that he would end up with someone who wouldn't like him, someone who would ignore him, or worse, someone who would be unfaithful.

"It's not Francis is it?!" Roderich asked with a gasp, he knew pretty well that although the two were childhood friends, there is no way Arthur and Francis would be happy together. Arthur spent a lot of time complaining about Francis to Roderich, that's how he knew it would be horrible.

"Of course not! I would never mate with that cheese eater! *sigh* no it's not Francis, it someone I've never met… And he's two years younger than me! I don't even know what he looks like, what if he's a total git? I _tried_ to convince my parents to let me choose someone for myself but they said it was an essential business move" Arthur spat in disgust, taking a massive bite out of one of the scones in front of him.

Roderich sighed sympathetically. Gilbert grabbed one of the scones, taking a bite uncaringly "so what's his name then?" he inquired with a mouth full of crumbs.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Roderich scolded.

Arthur grumbled as he stuffed two more scones into his mouth "his name is Alfred, Alfred F Jones"

Gilbert slammed his hand on the table, startling the two and nearly causing Arthur to choke "I know him! He's Luddy's friend, don't worry bro he's totally awesome! We were on the rugby team together, he took the captaincy when I graduated" the two stared at him blankly.

"I'm afraid that doesn't inspire much confidence" the brit mumbled, still in his depressed state.

Francis chose that moment to enter with a tray of freshly baked chocolate swirl cupcakes, smiling at his friend.

"Ah Gil, I am sorry I did not greet you, but I've been busy making the cakes you wanted, I would 'ave got them done in time if _**someone**_ did not come in 'ere demanding comfort scones, I 'ate baking those 'orrible things" Francis shot a glare at Arthur, who shot one back.

Francis put some of the cupcakes on a plate and presented them to his friends, he smiled seductively at Roderich, who looked away in discomfort. The blonde laughed evilly "well, I always knew you'd be a beauty, maybe I should 'ave made a proposal too" he leaned his face closer to the shocked brunette, prompting Gilbert to throw a cupcake at him

"Get your own sexy priss" he growled lowly.

Francis shrieked "Gil! how could you! You almost got frosting in my 'air!" he frantically began to wipe the chocolate off his face,

"I don't care about your hair" he grumbled as he ate another cupcake.

Arthur let out a very loud sigh, the others had almost forgotten his plight. They all wanted to help, but no one knew how, until Gilbert came up with a plan.

"Why don't you just meet him?, Luddy comes home in two days, we can throw a party and say it's for his return, and ill invite Alfred so you can see for yourself how awesome he is, we'll invite a bunch of people so it doesn't look suspicious to your parents" the three looked at him with shocked expressions, they never thought that Gilbert of all people could come up with such a good solution. Gilbert just smirked "yeah I know I'm awesome"

They organised the party to be Saturday at eight. During the discussion they managed to lift Arthur's mood, and in the process they had a good time themselves, though it wasn't the date that Gilbert had planned he was happy that Roderich was having a good time.

They left the café around two-thirty and got back into Gilberts car. The alpha looked out the window and sighed "sorry that didn't got to plan Roddy, I'll take you out on a more awesome date I promise" his voice made it clear to Roderich that his usual confidence wavered because the date turned into a comforting secession.

The brunette smiled at the other while he still wasn't looking, he leant on the others shoulder and sighed. This took Gilbert by surprise but he enjoyed that the brunette initiated contact. "Tell me Gilbert, what _was_ your plan for today?"

"Well…" he began, shifting closer to the other "I would have surprised you with a café reserved just for us, and I would have asked if you wanted tea or coffee. Then I would have made it for you, and brought you some of those chocolate swirl cupcakes that Francis made, because I know how much you love chocolate" Gilbert smiled sweetly, looking through the window of his car.

"I see" Roderich added softly "and what was your plan when you got me back in the car?" Roderich sat up facing the other with a soft smile and kind eyes. Gilbert bit his lip before placing his hand on the others cheek. He leant in and captured the brunette's lips in a deep kiss. Roderich responded with the same intensity, as they continued to kiss Gilbert slid his hand up the others leg. It was their first kiss in eight years. Both of them felt it was long overdue.

They were interrupted by a loud bang on the car's windshield, it seemed that Arthur threw a scone at it, Roderich blushed as Gilbert moved back to the centre of his seat, clearly mad that they had been interrupted. They saw Arthur walk passed the car, with a pile of scones in his arms he rolled his eyes "keep it in your pants"

Gilbert huffed before turning on the engine and driving the car out of the parking spot. "Damn that brit needs to get some"

They drove home and chatted about the party, Gilbert suggested that he visit Ludwig at school to explain his plan.

Gilbert parked on the curve, and got out of the car, walking Roderich to the door. "You don't have to walk me you know, I only live next door"

"I had to walk you, I'm awesome" they both smiled.

With a look that could only be described as pure desire, Gilbert leaned in and captured the Roderich's lips, it didn't take long for the brunette to respond. The two deepened the kiss, and it turned less refined and more animalistic, soon Gilbert had a hold of Roderichs waist, prodding his tongue for entrance, which the other gave. The battle for supremacy was soon won by the alpha, who explored every part of the Roderich's mouth.

After growing desperate for breath they parted, while the brunette was still trying to catch his breath as the white haired alpha placed his hands on the brunette's ass, sucking on his neck and leaving another mark opposite the one form the previous night.

"You taste so sweet Roddy" the alpha mumbled against the others neck "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you" he emphasized by squeezing the others soft ass.

Roderich shuttered, having Gilbert give him such close attention made his heart beat violently. Roderich loved the praise, he loved it because his omega instincts craved it. He craved the approval of this alpha, his kind words, his affectionate actions. It was sweeter to his ears than any other music he has ever heard or ever will hear.

He laughed weakly, trying to control his desires as best he could, though Gilbert was making it difficult "I think you've had enough for today, if you keep this up my father will throttle you"

Gilbert lifted his head chuckling slightly "babe I can take anyone, but I'll stop for you, cause I'm cool like that, but we will have to pick up again soon" the brunette smirked back shaking his head.

Roderich placed a small chaste kiss on the others forehead, "I'll see you later" he whispered, turning for the door and stepping inside.

"I'll call you!" Gilbert called before the door was fully shut. Roderich didn't notice, but it took of the alphas willpower to tear himself away from the one he desired. He licked his lips, they still tasted like Roderich. He gritted his teeth, trying desperately to will away the painful hardness in his pants.

With a deep exhale, he walked through the front garden to his own house, kicking off his shoes he stepped inside.

Roderich leaned against the large wooden door, he smiled to himself. He knew he was teasing Gilbert, and it was only a matter of time before the other caught on. He chuckled to himself and ran his hands over his clothes, trying to smooth them out. He felt like he won.

He walked into the living room where he found his mother reading and drinking a cup of tea, she took a big sip as he walked through the door, but nearly spat it everywhere when she caught her son's scent.

"RODERICH! WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?" She screamed, throwing her book aside and running to her son, who looked at her perplexed.

"Nothing mother, I was just on my date with Gilbert" he replied sheepishly as she examined him up and down, as if looking to see if his clothes were still intact.

"That Gilbert, I should have known, son you stink of alpha pheromones, if your father were here he'd throw a fit" she nearly shrieked when she saw the bite marks that were left on her sons neck.

"I expected better of you then to give it all up on the first date son" she scolded "what if others found out about this, you'd have the worst reputation, maybe I should have sent a chaperone with you"

"I didn't give anything up! We just…kissed a little that's all" his face turned red with embarrassment. His mother sighed.

"As long as you didn't do anything stupid. Now" she pointed to the stairs "go have a shower, scrub yourself clean and put on some fresh clothes, if we're lucky your father will only think it was hand holding"

Roderich's mind brooded with anger as he made his way up-stairs, 'that idiot, he did it on purpose, scent marking me so much'. When Gilbert called him later that night he explained it was a going away present to remember their first date by, Roderich immediately hung up when the other broke into uncontrollable laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Made for each other**

**Chapter 3**

Gilbert was beyond excited to see his brother when he arrived at the boarding school that Friday afternoon, the day before the party. He pulled up to his school, which just as bustling and busy as when he was there not one week ago. There were less, now all the seniors had taken their exams and graduated. All the other students still had a month before the break.

He pulled up into the parking lot, his blaring music drawing the attention of the parents who were picking up their children for the weekend. He stepped proudly out of his sleek black car, waiting for his brother.

After one minute of waiting he retrieved his phone out of his pocket, dialling Roderichs number.

The phone rang five times before it was answered.

"_Gilbert, for goodness sake you called me yesterday AND the day before that what more could you possibly have to say?" _an exhausted Roderich answered.

"Damn princess what happened to hello?" Gilbert laughed.

"_Well I'm sorry" _the brunette added sarcastically _"hello Gilbert, what do you want, I was practicing you know" _

"You're always practicing, I called cos I'm bored waiting for Ludwig to get out of school"

"_That's hardly a reason to bother me, I'm hanging up" _Roderich added flatly. Gilbert feigned a noise of shock and betrayal.

"You're so cold to me baby"

All he heard was a click and the connection was gone. Gilbert laughed and shook his head, he loved to annoy the brunette. Just as he placed his phone back into his pocket he heard a voice call out to him "Yo Gil-Bert, what up stud?!"

Gilbert smirked as he saw his brother and Alfred (the one who called out) walking towards the car. "Finally, I've been waiting forever, it's awesome to see you" he fist bumped with Alfred then threw his arm over his brother's shoulder. Ludwig couldn't hide his smile as he shrugged off his brother's arm.

The three got into the car and Gilbert turned on the engine and drove off.

"So guys, there's going to be a party tomorrow at our place" Gilbert began

"What the occasion Gilbert?" Ludwig asked in confusion.

"It's actually for Alfred" Gilbert smirked, pointing his index finger at Alfred.

"Is it because in the hero of the universe?" Alfred beamed as they all climbed into the car.

Gilbert snickered "no, it's actually because of your recent engagement. I met your fiancé when I was out with Roddy and he said he wanted to meet you, that's what the party is for"

"Do you think that's wise bruder? What would their parents say?" Ludwig asked with concern.

"Gilbert…" Alfred said softly

Alfred's tone was far more solemn then either of the brothers had ever heard, Gilbert sighed "listen, Al, if you don't want to we can call it off-"

"No!" Alfred cried "I just want to know if he's pretty! What food does he like?" he asked with excitement "is he nice? Do you think he will like me? How many babies does he want? Damn I don't know anything about my love muffin!"

Alfred was practically jumping out of his seat with excitement. Gilbert was just about to begin his description when Alfred thrust a hand forward "WAIT NO, I wanna find out for myself don't tell me"

"Alfred I swear if you don't sit down and put on your seatbelt NOW I'm going to throw you out the window" Ludwig growled, no longer able to ignore his annoyance. Alfred sat down and laughed

"And _**I**_ swear Lud that if you weren't my best friend I'd punch you for ordering me around"

The two grinned at each other for a moment, before they both broke into laughter. The two were almost opposites in personality but they worked well as friends. Alfred, Ivan and Ludwig were the only alphas that could really be a challenge to any of them, so they naturally became friends as well as rivals.

"So why can't Ivan come to the party?" Gilbert asked

"He went to China with his father on a business trip, he won't be back for a while" Ludwig answered.

Ivan was a puzzle wrapped in a mystery wrapped in an enigma, he never out right said what business his family is in, but judging from the stories he told them it wasn't exactly legal. Whenever someone asks he usually just says business.

The rest of the drive was mostly a catch up secession. Gilbert told them about Roderich, in great detail. In fact, the amount of detail was so agonising for the two young alphas to hear that they ended up begging for Gilbert to stop.

The night of the party came all too quickly for Alfred, even if it was just one night from when he arrived at the Beilshmidt house. He just couldn't seem to be able to sit down, much to Ludwig's irritation, He seemed to get worse when the first guests arrived, and they weren't Arthur.

"Gilbert! How are you mi amigo? I brought Lovi and Feliciano with me~ thanks for inviting us" Antonio smiled brightly, hugging his friend

"Hey Toni, hey Lovino" Gilbert greeted.

"Fuck off potato bastard, I don't want to be here" a very grumpy Lovino muttered. It was a mystery to everyone why Antonio loves him, he never seems to be happy and he is always swearing, but Antonio seemed to have the magical ability to look past all that, they all guessed there was something to Lovino that only he could see.

The two entered through the door, followed by a bubbly auburn haired boy, Gilbert soon felt his hand being shook enthusiastically "it's nice to meet you Gilbert! I'm Feliciano, Lovino's brother, I hope we can be friends, would you like to be friends? Is it true you have a brother? What's his name? Antonio says he's nice" despite the fact the boy spoke a mile a minute Gilbert managed to catch it all, he laughed

"It's nice to meet you too Feliciano, we can be friends, and I have a brother, though he isn't as awesome as me, his name is Ludwig"

Gilbert pointed in Ludwig's direction, he was currently carrying a case of beer in one arm "why don't you go over and say hi?" Feliciano nodded happily and skipped over to Ludwig, who blushed slightly as the young boy spoke to him, Gilbert snickered at his brother's shyness. Ludwig didn't know what to do as he stood there, holding the case of beer as this very cute little Italian suddenly approached him.

"Ve~ hello Ludwig, I'm Feliciano" the cheerful boy smiled shyly, blushing a soft pink. Ludwig did his best to repress the already bright blush on his face.

"It's nice to meet you Feliciano" he managed to stutter. Feliciano giggled at the others laboured response, but suddenly gasped.

"Oh! You've been holding that heavy case for ages, you must be tired?" he asked worriedly.

The blonde cleared his throat "ah no, I'm fine" he assured.

"You must be super strong then, you do have big muscles, you must be very manly~" The shorter boy swooned. Ludwig smiled shyly.

"Would you like a drink?" Ludwig offered with a kind smile.

Shortly after Roderich arrived and was greeted by a rather deep and passionate kiss by Gilbert, he was properly scolded for being indecent "I'm still mad at you for scent marking me so much the other day, even after I showered and changed my clothes father was still suspicious of you" the brunette grumbled.

Gilbert snickered "I had no choice, I couldn't let you go without reminding you who you belong to" Roderich scoffed in response. Gilbert took his hand and introduced him to everyone.

After Roderich arrived Alfred knew that the next would be Arthur, and when he heard a knock at the door he nearly fell off his chair, making everyone laugh. He stood up immediately, trying to brush off his little moment. He watched the door intently.

Gilbert opened the door and Francis followed by Arthur, a grimace on his face from having to ride in a car with his enemy/ kinda best friend but not really.

"Sorry we're late, the Froggy bastard spent a ridiculous amount of time primping his hair" he stated with annoyance in his voice. He began to remove his jacket. But he was stopped. He was stopped by a pair of blue eyes that were staring at him, he didn't even have enough focus to retort to whatever Francis was saying.

It wasn't just the eyes that made him freeze, but the beautiful blonde that owned them. The tall, muscular dirty blonde with a grin that would charm anyone. And he was approaching the still frozen Arthur.

Alfred lost all the fear and nervousness he felt when he first saw Arthur with his own eyes. Never in his life had he seen someone so beautiful. In one moment he realised he had found the one. His confidence came back at full force.

Alfred helped Arthur out of the rest of his jacket, draping it across his arm "I'm Alfred" he stated with a charmingly seductive tone. It took a moment for Arthur to gather his senses long enough to think once again.

Arthur looked up at the gorgeous man, he couldn't possibly be the one his parents are making him mate with? He cleared his throat "I'm Arthur Kirkland, I suppose you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're the most gorgeous person in the world. You're also the one I'm engaged to, aren't cha darlin'?" Alfred responded with a wink.

Arthur blushed "you're English is atrocious" he muttered, completely flustered by the absolute sexiness of the others colloquial speech and the compliment.

Alfred laughed shortly "I like the way you talk babe, my parents didn't say you were British, that's the best accent you know" they hear scoffs and snorts from all over the room, the others obviously thinking their own accents the best. Arthur smiled shyly at the compliment

"I can't believe you're only sixteen, you seem very… grown up" he said while blatantly displaying his appreciation of Alfred's masculine form, the taller blonde grinned with pride.

The rest of the room where getting tired of the subtle flirting the two blondes were engaging in. Gilbert indicated for everyone to start drinking. And after a short few hours of drinking two cases were consumed. Some could handle it, Gilbert was pleasantly surprised to see that Roderich had drunk almost as much as him but could still speak as eloquently. Others, like Arthur and Feliciano were not so lucky.

"a-and I thought my parents were going to put me with some asslamp, but I got a hottie" Arthur slurred, waving his beer around.

"Aren't you sweet Artie" Alfred added with a smirk and a small chuckle. They had moved onto the couch. Alfred had his arm around Arthurs shoulders as the two sat so close together that their legs were full pressed together.

Arthur moved onto Alfred's lap, posing as seductively as he could in his inebriated state, he brought his lips to the taller blonde's ear, running one finger down Alfred's chest "you know I think I want to kiss you, do you want to kiss me Alfie?" he asked with half lidded eyes.

"Yes please" Alfred answered with a squeak, blushing bright red. But before they could start making out on the couch Francis shot out of his seat.

"Ok I think eyebrows 'as 'ad too much, I think I should take 'im home" Alfred glared at Francis for a moment, but he knew he was right, no matter how painful it was to let his hot English cup of tea go.

Alfred helped Francis walk Arthur to the car. The moment Arthur's butt hit the seat he was out like a light. Francis shook his head "that one cannot hold 'is drink"

Alfred laughed shortly "yeah but he sure is cute. Thanks for taking care of him, but you're not going to take advantage of him are you?" he asked sternly.

Francis smiled and laughed "I would never, love should never be forced on anyone, and the thought of me and 'im makes me convulse"

Alfred dropped his serious expression and chuckled, he slapped Francis on the back "you're a good guy, are you bonded yet?"

"I'm flattered but you're not my type Alfred" he answered with a chuckle.

Alfred blushed "no no no! It's just that there's someone you should meet, I think he'd be perfect for you"

Francis raised a brow "Oh? And who might that be?" he asked curiously

"My brother, Matthew" Alfred smiled.

In the house the others were winding down, especially Feliciano, who was hanging all over Ludwig after spending the entire evening talking animatedly to him.

"Ve~ so handsome" he cooed as he nuzzled into Ludwig's muscular arm. Ludwig was slightly flustered, but he was an alpha, he loved having this adorable little omega so close.

"We should go on a date Feliciano" he prompted in a low tone "I'll take good care of you"

Feliciano smiled, eyes half lidded "I'd like that, promise you'll call me?"

Ludwig ran his hand down the others face "promise" Ludwig leaned down as if to kiss Feliciano, who was responding with his movements.

But they were stopped when suddenly the auburn haired omega passed out and landed face-down in Ludwig's lap. The blonde sat frozen, not knowing what to do as his brother laughed uncontrollably at the blush on Ludwig's face.

Lovino, under normal circumstances would be trying to beat Ludwig for being in such a situation with his brother. But like his brother, he couldn't hold his alcohol and it tend to make him needy. He was in Antonio's lap, rubbing up against him "Tonio~" he whined "let's make a baby"

Wordlessly Antonio stood and threw Lovino over his shoulder "Ludwig, could you please carry Feli to the car for me."

Ludwig slowly lifted Feliciano and cradled him in his arms. When the twins were secured in the car Ludwig turned to Antonio "is he like that with every alpha? Does he always act so… friendly?"

Antonio laughed "Feli is friendly, yes, but not the kind if friendly he is with you, he's never acted that way, and I think it's only partly because of the beer. He likes you, perhaps you would like his number? His parents won't mind, they're pretty laid back"

Ludwig rubbed the back of his head "ja, if it isn't and imposition"

The only ones left now were Roderich and Alfred. Alfred was staying until the next day and so turned in and went to sleep in the guest room, Ludwig went to his own room. Roderich and Gilbert were sitting together in comfortable silence.

"You should stay with me tonight" Gilbert smiled, his husky tone made Roderich shiver.

"Gilbert-"Roderich whispered nervously, he was cut off by the white haired alpha.

"We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with" Gilbert assured with a smile "I just want to have you in my bed tonight"

Gilbert placed a hand on the brunette's cheek and kissed him tenderly on the lips. He took Roderich hand and led him upstairs to his room, where they hadn't been together in eight years.

When Roderich saw Gilberts room he wasn't surprised it had changed, but he was surprised at how clean it was. It many ways it was the typical teen bedroom. The walls were covered with band posters, there was a laptop on a badly organised desk and there was a decent sized TV in the corner.

But the most interesting thing about Gilbert's room was the incredibly masculine scent that invaded his senses the moment he stepped through the door. It made Roderich's knees weaken slightly. He fought back the urge to bury his nose in Gilbert's sheets.

Roderich took in a deep breath, attempting to regain his thoughts from his state of blank hormonal bliss. The white haired alpha was rummaging through his draws where he retrieved a large white shirt that had 'awesome' printed on it.

"You can change into this" he smiled, throwing the shirt to the brunette. Roderich crinkled his nose at the cheap shirt, he thought about throwing it back at the alpha, but he was caught by the scent again. He swallowed thickly.

"d-do you wear this often?" he whimpered quietly.

"Every night" Gilbert replied absently as he fished out a pair of pyjama pants.

Roderich stared at the garment in his hand, wondering what he should do. After noticing Gilbert was casually changing his clothes without worry, he decided to follow the example. He entered the bathroom that was attached to Gilbert's room and began to remove his clothes. After carefully folding each garment he finally gave in and slipped the shirt on.

It was a bit loose, due to the fact that Gilbert was more muscular. The hem of the shirt went just below his hips, so he could still see his briefs.

It was the strangest feeling. Roerich knew the shirt was sweaty and worn but it felt comfortable. Like he was being surrounded by Gilbert.

When he went back into the bedroom, Gilbert was already waiting on the large king-sized bed with his hands resting behind his head, with only one bed-side lamp lighting the room. The brunette shyly climbed on next to him, much to the alpha's delight. Gilbert lifted the sheets and they both climbed under.

Gilbert wasted no time in encircling the brunette in his arms. Roderich blushed slightly as Gilbert brought his chin up and kissed him deeply. He felt his eyes slide shut as he let the alpha slowly and sensuously dominate his mouth. Their tongues worked together in a slow dance of give and take. After a while they slowly pulled away. Gilbert returning with a one last soft kiss on the brunettes lips.

"You look awesome in my shirt Roddy" he whispered smugly

"Whatever you say Gilbert, can we please go to sleep now?" he replied sleepily

Gilbert's answer was to bring the brunette closer and kiss his forehead.

Roderich woke up in Gilberts hold feeling well rested. He didn't want to say it out loud, but he loved being held the way he was. He nuzzled into the alphas chest, which was enough to stir the other from his sleep.

Gilbert opened his tired eyes and smiled "mornin' beautiful"

Roderich smiled "good morning, do you think you could let me go? You're sweaty"

"Why don't we take a shower then?" Gilbert grinned as he yawned and climbed out of the bed. Roderich stared at him speechlessly. Gilbert stopped at the door "come on Roddy, don't be shy"

Roderich heard the water turn on and cautiously approached the bathroom, Gilbert was in the process of removing what clothes he had on. Roderich watched intently as his underwear went down.

At that point he nearly passed out, he stared unblinking at the part of Gilbert he'd never seen, he wondered briefly how it was the other could walk, and then began to worry that none of the devices that helped him through his heat would be adequate preparation. The brunette's omega instincts kicked in and he whimpered louder than he had even done before. Holding onto the doorframe for dear life.

Seeing the reaction he caused Roderich gave Gilbert the ego boost alphas love and brought his smugness to the surface at full-force. "Are you just gonna stare at it or are you gonna join me?" he asked, motioning for the brunette to step forward. Roderich did with shaky steps and stood in front of the alpha.

Gilbert ran a hand down the brunette's cheek before helping him out of the shirt he had given him the night before, then he slid down his underwear and kissed him softly on the lips. Gilbert didn't let his gaze drop past Roderich's collarbone, trying to prevent any self-consciousness. Taking his hand they stepped under the rushing water.

Gilbert began washing the brunettes back as Roderich, who was still struggling to stand, let alone speak, braced his hands on Gilbert's chest.

"You're a very beautiful Omega Roderich" Gilbert softly praised, now caressing the soft skin. Roderich shook slightly as the soft touches and words of praise melted him from the inside. Almost desperately he began leaving kisses on the alphas face, neck and chest.

"You really are amazing, you're perfect" Gilbert whispered as he felt up the omegas ass softly. At that moment Roderich let go, with a loud whimper he sunk to his knees and took a hold of Gilbert's large half-hard length and took it into his mouth with a great need.

Gilbert smirked and laced his fingers through Roderichs chocolate brown locks encouragingly, guiding his head as he took control of the situation. He growled and hummed approvingly "that's it princess"

Roderich didn't know how he had lost all his senses, all he knew now was that he desperately sucking on Gilbert and loving it. He loved the taste, the smell and the praise and encouragement he was receiving at the same time. He sucked harder, trying to get more of the strangely addictive taste.

After a while of gently thrusting in the brunettes mouth Gilbert found his release. Roderich greedily swallowed everything he was given and fell back onto the shower floor, panting. When Gilbert came down from his high and steadied his own breathing, he looked down at the brunette with a smirk and pulled him up into his arms.

With a few strokes he helped Roderich finish. He placed wet and passionate kisses all over Roderichs neck and shoulders until Roderich could breathe steadily again, he span around and kissed the Alpha sweetly. "I think we've wasted a lot of water"

Gilbert chuckled "yeah I know, but it was totally worth it" the brunette blushed and looked away

"I can't believe I did that" he mumbled in embarrassment. The Alpha smiled.

"Don't worry it's only natural… and awesome, now let's get dried and get some breakfast" he said while shutting off the water. After the two dried off, Roderich borrowed more of Gilbert's clothes and they went downstairs.

Ludwig was sitting at the table sipping his coffee and reading a newspaper. He eyed the pair as they came downstairs "you two took a long time to wake up"

Gilbert snickered "well, you know how it is when you drink too much"

Roderich looked away with embarrassment as he took a seat. Gilbert brought him a cup of coffee and sat down with his own "so where's our American friend?"

"He's taking a shower, we went for a run this morning, I already had mine. Are you both coming to the café today?" Ludwig asked.

"The café?" Gilbert questioned.

"Francis invited us to the café for tea at noon, don't you ever listen?"

"I already told Francis that we were going. But I'll need to go home and get some clothes" Roderich said with a sip of his coffee.

"I like you in my clothes princess" Gilbert fake pouted. The brunette sent him a glare.

Roderich went to his home and tried his best to sneak in unnoticed, but his attempt failed when he was caught by a shrieking voice.

"RODERICH EDELSTEIN!"

He turned quickly to see his mother and his grandmother, who also happened to be the head of the Edelstein family.

Greta Edelstein would be described as sharp and extremely proper. Her grey hair was always pulled back into a tight bun and she always wore black. She wore pearls and many golden rings in her sharp fingers. She was an Alpha who partnered with a Beta, who had passed away when Roderich was only small.

Roderich froze under the iciness of her piercing gaze as she stomped over to him, her sharp eyes narrowed. "Why is it that my grandson, my _most valuable and well-bred_ grandson, is sneaking home in another's clothing like a common street walker?" she turned her attention to Roderich's mother "have you been such a terrible excuse of a mother to allow her son to be in such a state?"

"I'm sure Roderich only borrowed the clothes to sleep in. I doubt there is any impropriety behind it. He was at a small gathering last night with one of his suitors. He probably decided he was to tried to come home and stayed" Roderichs mother defended nervously.

"That's right grandmother" Roderich replied meekly.

"With one of his suitors? Well, I hope this gathering was supervised. Roderich, go upstairs and change, then come down and tell how it is that you have come home with and Alphas scent lingering on you"

Roderich simply nodded and made his way upstairs and into his room. His shaking hands reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to text Gilbert

'Gilbert, go on to the café without me'

'_What, why?'_

'My grandmother is here, I'll explain later, but I really must go'

'_Well… if you're sure'_

'Thank you'

'_I'll miss you princess'_

Roderich clutched his phone tightly at the last message. He smiled sadly down at the phone before proceeding to do what he was told.

Gilbert sighed as he put his phone back into his pocket and the group got in the car shortly after without Roderich. Upon arriving Alfred rushed out of the car and burst through the door "THE AMERICAN HAS ARRIVED!" he was followed by an amused Ludwig and a slightly distracted Gilbert.

"Will you shut the bloody hell up you git!" he heard Arthur growl. Upon walking in further he saw his fiancé face down on the table, hung-over and trying to block out the light.

"Ignore him Alfred, 'e's always like this when he drinks too much"

Alfred smiled sympathetically "poor Artie" he said as he rubbed the others back.

"Names Arthur" the blond mumbled as he enjoyed the back rub.

The group sat together and talked, hardly noticing that Gilbert wasn't taking part in the conversation and was staring down at his phone. He stayed like that until Ludwig noticed and spoke up.

"Bruder, what's the matter?"

Sighing, Gilbert looked up from his phone "its Roddy, he couldn't come because he said his grandmother was at his place. But I haven't heard anything since"

"His grandmother you say?" Arthur prompted, having the worst of his hangover pass by now "Roderich has told me about her" All the attention was turned to Arthur "from what I've been told she sounds like a miserable old bat. Whatever's going on isn't good"

"What do you mean? What has Roderich told you?" Gilbert asked urgently.

"She's very old fashioned and controlling. She forces him to go to dinners and parties to meet potential mates. She's not so much interested in Roderich's happiness but more in what she can gain from him. You know those old socialite types"

None of this new information helped ease Gilbert's worry, it only added to it. He only hoped that Roderich was ok.

Once Roderich was dressed he headed downstairs into the sitting room where his grandmother was sipping a cup of tea, waiting for him. She motioned for her grandson to take a set opposite her.

"So Roderich, your mother tells me that you've made some arrangement with an Alpha who lives next door? He must have been the owner of those clothes."

Roderich nodded, his eyes to the floor.

"Your mother also informed me that you have already be promised to this Alpha, with absolutely no reference to me what so ever" she added sharply.

"Since this is the case, after some consideration I have decided to allow you to continue this agreement you have made. Obviously he is from a good family, and you so fervently hated all the ones I chose"

Roderich's face lit up with a smile of joy and relief before his grandmother began speaking again.

"But, I will oversee the courtship. From now on you will follow my rules. I trust you will both be good, if not I call of the engagement and you partner someone of my choosing without complaint." She reached into her Italian leather handbag and pulled out a small book with a plain brown leather cover. On the front of the book it had 'the guidelines to proper courtship' written in gold. She placed it in front of Roderich.

Roderich leant over and picked the book up and flipped to the first page. He read.

'Rule 1: an unmated pair must not touch unless under these circumstances:

Dancing in a formal manner.

Hand holding is permitted in properly supervised occasions.

A relative of either party dies. Then a condolence handshake is permitted.'

Roderich paled slightly. The first rule was already dead and buried. He didn't even want to glance at the second one.

'This is going to be difficult' he thought with a sigh 'how will I tell Gilbert?'

**So chapter 3. What do ya think? I'd love to know! Don't expect angst here cos I'm not in that business. I realised when I started writing that I am incapable of inflicting pain on any character. So if you're looking for light hearted, Romanic and dirty I'm the one! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I want to thank sophiakuso and violonforte for their l reviews. Seriously you guys are the most wonderful people in the universe. I hope I don't disappoint you! I realised that getting reviews is an unending source of joy. So send them my way. Xoxo.**

**Made for each other**

**Chapter 4**

Gilbert was enjoying his fourth rainbow cupcake when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Not wanting to waste time, he shoved the rest in his mouth and pulled out his phone to find the long awaited reply from Roderich.

'I have a lot to explain, I'll be at the café in ten'

Although Gilbert was happy that the brunette was ok, he couldn't help but feel a bit worried about what it was that Roderich had to talk about.

"Roddy will be here soon" he announced. Everyone acknowledged him briefly before turning back to their own conversations. Gilbert paid even less attention to the conversation now that he was waiting for Roderich. He didn't even know what they were talking about, something to do with organising a double date with them and Alfred's brother.

Ludwig was distracted with the texts he and Feliciano had been sending each other. After getting the Italian's number from Antonio, Ludwig didn't waste any time in using it. Gilbert tried not to laugh at the goofy smile on his brother's face.

After a nerve wracking ten minutes the bell to the café door chimed and Roderich stepped through, looking exhausted. Gilbert was quick to his feet and took Roderich over to a table away from the others so they could talk alone. Roderich sat down with a deep sigh and placed the book he had been carrying on the table; the book on courtship his grandmother gave him. "This is yours now. I only have twenty minutes to explain before I must go back home, so I'll start from the beginning…"

After the detailed explanation about their new circumstances, Gilbert sat quietly for a moment to gather his thoughts. After a moment he took the courting guide in his hand. "So what you're saying is that if we want to be together we have to follow these rules from now on?"

"Yes" Roderich replied with a tired huff "My grandmother is the head of my family, there is no way around it. It is either this or be disowned."

Family is the most important thing in society. A strong hierarchy and a strict code of conduct helps people conduct themselves. In a world ruled by instinct it was the only protector against pure anarchy. Proper conduct is the only reason an unmated Omega can walk the streets safely.

Being disowned from one's family would mean being shunned by the entire community. It would also strip them of their family name, leaving them nameless, disgraced and left to fend for themselves.

"This is fucked-up Roddy, you're legally promised to me, and she shouldn't be able to come in and suddenly demand to watch over us" Gilbert growled "And check these rules out;"

'Rule 7: An Alpha must not sit next to their intended under any circumstances,'

'Rule 18: All comments on physical attractiveness is to be polite and dignified.'

With that last rule, Gilbert gave a half smile "I've been calling you 'beautiful' nearly every day this week, at least I'm doing something right." Gilbert chuckled dryly, half joking.

"I'm sorry Gilbert" Roderich said miserably. "But she's has as much control over me as my parents did when they signed me over. She's also mad at them for being so obvious about the arrangement, if she had her way, I wouldn't have known anything about my intended until marriage" Gilbert could hear the sorrow in his tone and berated himself for making Roderich blame himself.

"No Roddy, it's not your fault. She's just trying to break us, but we won't let her win. This will be difficult, I know, but I'll do anything for you." Gilbert placed his hand over Roderich's and received a grateful smile in return

"When do the rules take effect?" Gilbert asked finally.

"Tonight. My grandmother wants to meet you. Can you come to my home at seven?"

"Of course, I'm awesome after all" Gilbert said with his smirk returning. "So the rules don't kick in 'till then… can I have one more kiss?"

Roderich laughed softly "I can't believe you asking"

Gilbert wasted no more time and leant in over the table, being met half-way by Roderich. They kissed fiercely and passionately with a great amount of desperation. They were worried that this would be the last _real_ kiss for a while. So they wanted to remember it. Eventually they pulled back, breathless and slightly flushed, and stared into each other's eyes. Gilbert placed his hand on the brunette's cheek softly.

"I will do anything for you Roderich, I love you"

"I love you too Gilbert"

Roderich left and Gilbert went back over to his friends. He explained the situation and received many sympathetic glances. Arthur flipped through the book and shook his head. "These are the oldest courtship guidelines I've ever seen."

"What do you mean muffin?" Alfred asked while winding an arm around Arthur's waist.

Arthur tried to hide his blush as he continued "This is the traditional Austrian method from Vienna, they haven't changed in hundreds of years. They are by far the strictest in terms of conduct. I must say, I don't envy you Gilbert"

"Wait… so there are different types of courtship?" Alfred asked with genuine surprise.

"My word Alfred! Do you even pay attention in Societies class? This sort of thing is covered and revised every year"

"Ahh…no. But I get straight A's in Biology, if you know what I mean" he grinned cheekily while waggling his eyebrows.

"Alfred!" Arthur gasped in disgust. "That's vile"

"No no no Arthur! I mean I pay attention so I can take good care of you. You know, they explain typical Omega behaviour and how to make them happy. Wait, what did you think I meant?" Alfred asked, innocently tilting his head. Gilbert laughed.

"Oh he thought you meant se-"

"SO. We were talking about courtship styles. " Arthur said quickly, trying to change the topic. "Most European countries have their own courting rituals, though these days they are seldom used in favour of the western style. The old styles are generally similar all throughout the continent with only minor differences. Though now most countries throughout the world have developed their own code of conduct that is mostly based in the new western style, with their own cultural twist mixed in, but there are some who stick fervently to the old ways, such as Roderich's grandmother."

"So which one are we doing crumpet?" Alfred asked with curiosity.

"Western dearest" Arthur answered simply. Not wanting to comment on the nickname.

Alfred's face lit up with a cheerful smile "Does that mean I can kiss you and hold you and love you up real good?"

"I suppose so" Arthur said softly, his face burning red with embarrassment as he tried to hide his smile.

"Come on guys! You're supposed to be helping me with my problems. Not be acting all in love and shit"

"Deal with it bro" Alfred poked his tongue out at Gilbert before he pecked Arthur on the cheek. Gilbert got up from his chair and pulled Ludwig up to his feet while he was still distracted by his phone.

"We're going home Luddy. Good luck with the love birds Franny. You can give Al a ride home right?"

"No Gil don't do this!" Francis pleaded as Gilbert and Ludwig left through the door.

During the car ride home, Gilbert considered what he was going to do. He didn't want to be afraid of this woman or submissive in any way. It wasn't in his nature. But if he showed any disrespect to her she could take Roderich away from him. And he knew he wouldn't be able to handle that. Then it hit him. He would do exactly what he did at school. He would prove himself the best person for Roderich.

'If this bitch wants to play I'll play! I'll be the most kick ass Alpha in the world, with manners and all that shit.' Gilbert figured sneaking a kiss every now and then would be too risky. He wasn't going to take any chances when his future with Roderich was at stake.

When Gilbert pulled his car up to his house he heard his phone buzz in his pocket again. It was a message from Roderich.

'_Since it is the first time meeting my grandmother, could you dress formally? I'm sorry you have to go through this.'_

Gilbert quickly texted a reply. 'Don't worry liebe, I can handle a stuffy suit, I already told you that I'd do anything for you.'

It only took a moment for him to receive a reply.

'_I know you can, and I appreciate it.' _

Gilbert spent the rest of the afternoon reading the book Roderich had given him in order to be familiarised with the rules. Some were reasonable;

'Rule 5: an intended couple must not sleep in the same room.' It made Gilbert laugh about how many rules they had already broken.

And some rules were downright confusing;

'Rule 26: Offerings of roses are forbidden while courting as they may be seen as an implication of lusty intentions.'

But there was one rule that really made Gilbert hate the whole thing;

'Rule 2: neither person may see the other without permission from the person who is overseeing the courting process.'

'I'm not even allow to see him without asking first! What the hell is this?' he thought in frustration. Gilbert ran a hand through his silver locks and exhaled deeply. He wasn't going to hear his name from Roderich's sweet lips everyday… he wasn't going to be able to hold his one true love in his arms when he wanted…

Gilbert thought he might go crazy from want. But no matter how much his mind reeled at the unfairness of the situation his common sense always came to the same conclusion. It would be worth it in the end. Roderich would be his and no one could say otherwise.

After Gilbert read over the book once he got in the shower. He thought that if he were to make a good impression he could at least be clean. He scrubbed himself from head to toe and used half the bottle of shampoo and conditioner on his hair. After he stepped out of the shower and put a towel around his waist, he studied his reflection.

Gilbert was always one to brag and he wouldn't hesitate to admire his own beauty. After a brief moment of admiring himself he dried himself off and put on his best looking suit. He debated whether or not to wear a tie. If he did he'd look like he was trying to impress old lady Edelstein, if he didn't then it might look as though he didn't care about looking presentable for his future mate.

In the end he decided to go with the tie. He skipped wearing cologne because he already smelt enough like a dainty flower from washing his hair; which he brushed and styled slightly.

Feeling slightly like a tool Gilbert made his way over to Roderich's house and loudly knocked on the door. It was promptly answered by a family servant.

"Master Beilshmidt, the lady is waiting for you in the sitting room."

Gilbert followed the old butler through the familiar house to the classically furnished sitting room, where, a woman he presumed was the Lady Edelstien, was sitting.

Trying to remember the manner his mother tried to teach him, Gilbert waited to be invited to sit down before he moved from the door.

"Come and sit down, I believe we have much to discuss" the old lady greeted.

He moved and sat across from her on the uncomfortable floral print lounge chair. Gilbert sat the way he always did, with his legs spread partly open and his arms on the arm rests.

Now that he saw her, he knew what Arthur meant when he told him she was sharp and old-fashioned. She wore a tight black dress that went just below the knee and dark stockings. Gilbert thought it was a bit of a rich old lady cliché for her to be wearing pearls, but what really topped it was the fox-fur shall she was wearing over her shoulders.

"So you're the Alpha that has captured my grandson's heart. Although you are handsome I do worry if there is a brain rolling around in that pretty head of yours."

Gilbert wanted to say something like 'you don't know shit' or 'damn bitch I'm smart as fuck' but he knew that people mistakenly think that people who swear a lot are stupid or ineloquent.

"I'm sure you can make that judgment for yourself" he said simply.

"I can" she replied smoothly "I've read over your academic reports. At least I know you're not an idiot. But whether or not you are a fool remains to be seen"

Gilbert didn't say anything. He didn't engage in the conversation, nor did he retort. He just focused on Lady Edelstien, who looked at him in what Gilbert thought was slight distaste.

Shortly after Roderich made his appearance. And although Gilbert wanted to stand up and hold the brunette tightly in his arms, he remained still. Lady Edelstein stood and Roderich pecked her on the cheek almost robotically. She motioned for him to sit down.

"Now that Roderich has joined us I think we should begin discussing how this will work." Gilbert nodded in response.

Much to Roderich's surprise, Gilbert didn't say anything about the unfairness of the situation, or about how he doesn't like being told what to do. Gilbert briefly squeezed his hand without looking away from Lady Edelstein. It was then that the brunette realised he had missed Gilbert's touch. Roderich didn't know why he was feeling like this. He and Gilbert had only be together for a week, but suddenly not being with him, not being able to touch him was tearing Roderich in a million different directions.

"So" she began "Your courting will last for three months. I believe in fourth months Roderich will go into heat so we will have the wedding just before then. That will give us very little time to plan a wedding, but I think we can manage it."

So far the discussion wasn't so bad, Roderich and Gilbert nodded in silently agreement.

"If you stick to the rules until then, there will be no reason for me to break off this engagement. But listen to me when I tell you; if I catch you breaking one rule this whole thing is called off. If you are to be a formal couple you must make sure to act with propriety at formal events. Aside from those I think you be in as little contact as possible"

Roderich cringed at the thought "B-but grandmother, why can we not be in contact, surely it would be beneficial for-"

"No." she cut in sharply "I think you've spent enough time together. You're lucky I'm letting see each other on formal occasions after the way you have been acting. You're lucky you're actions haven't already scandalised the family, I will not have my reputation besmirched because of your impulses. I will hear no more complaints."

Gilbert gripped the chair tightly but his face remained blank. Lady Edelstein turned to him and waved her hand dismissively "You're free to take your leave now Gilbert."

Gilbert nodded and stood from his seat and left out the door. Roderich followed after him, worried that Gilbert was mad that he was been subjected to someone else's rules, or worse, he was worried Gilbert already decided Roderich wasn't worth the trouble.

They walked silently to the front door, the first one to speak was Gilbert.

"Well, that went better than expected" he said with a confident smirk.

Much to Roderich's relief and confusion Gilbert began to chuckle lightly. Roderich smiled, already feeling better in seeing Gilbert's confidence in the situation. He gave a soft laugh in return "Am I missing something?"

Gilbert smiled and leaned forward, he pressed a soft kiss to Roderich's cheek "beautiful, we can still be together. That's the only thing that matters to me"

"But the rules Gil"

"I've spent my whole life navigating the rules without consequence and I know how to impress people, it's nothing we can't handle if we're clever about it. Trust me, we'll be fine. Just you wait and I'll show you that we can be proper and still madly in love" he winked and left through the door. Roderich wasn't quite sure what to expect just yet, but knowing Gilbert, whatever it was, it would be something spectacular.

Marriages between an Alpha and an Omega are deliberately arranged to be as close to the Omegas heat as possible (within reason, of course). Generally, they occur every five months, which isn't much time to plan a wedding. So the during the short time until the wedding most work is done as quickly as possible. It can be an extremely stressful time for the bride (male or female Omega).

This is how Roderich found himself at the Kirkland residence one week after he and Gilbert met with his grandmother, and trying to comfort an overworked and stressed out Arthur.

Prior to Arthur's parents telling the Brit he was going to be married, they had already begun planning his wedding. Now that Arthur knew that he was marrying Alfred he had to help with what was left of the planning, and there was quite a bit. The short blond had become completely absorbed in ensuring he had the wedding of his dreams.

Alfred bore a lot of Arthur's abuse with an understanding smile and a lot of love. He tried his best to help but he still had some school left until summer. Arthur did most of the work as he was very particular. He worked day and night, with only three short weeks until the date.

Roderich decided to visit his friend to help in any way he could.

"Arthur, you need to sit down, you look exhausted" Roderich pleaded.

"Not until I find those napkin samples. OH GOD RODERICH WHERE ARE THE NAPKIN SAMPLES!" the Brit wasn't yelling at Roderich, he was simply in the mindset that if he screamed he would be able to find what he was looking for. It didn't stop Roderich from recoiling away in fear.

"T-there over here" Roderich said meekly pointing to the two pieces of cloth on the table full of lists and samples of other things.

Arthur smiled sweetly, also unsettlingly at Roderich "thank you" he lifted up the samples "now, which to you prefer, cream or ivory?"

"Ivory" Roderich answered cautiously, waiting for Arthur's reaction.

"Ivory…IVORY?!" Arthur yelled "IVORY" Roderich recoiled away again, Arthur stared intensely into his violet eyes "I completely agree, good choice old chap" he said with a calm smile.

Roderich exhaled in relief "Why don't you come have a cup of tea Arthur?" the brunette lifted the cup, his hand shaking slightly after a nerve-wracking afternoon with his friend.

Arthur took the cup and sat opposite Roderich, after one sip all his tension flowed away "so, you were telling me about Gilbert?"

"Yes" Roderich sighed "he seems so confident that he can act properly for the next three months, but he's relatively new to the whole thing, whereas I've been learning it my whole life. And he can't go two days without wanting me to…"

"Get him off?" Arthur added smoothly. As if it were the most casual thing in the world. Roderich blushed and nodded in response "You should see the texts…"

Arthur returned with a knowing smile. "All Alpha's are fools, but I know how you feel. Do you remember when we were all the café after the party?" Roderich nodded "well, Alfred came here to meet my parents for the first time, and they loved him of course, and then we proceeded to my room… and things escalated pretty quickly."

Roderich surprised himself when he laughed at Arthur's expression, which was a mix of mortification, embarrassment and amazement. "Every day since he has been texting me about how amazing I am and how he loves me. When I see him in person all he wants to do is get physical. It's like he doesn't even care that the table cloths would have to be early Victorian style lace, instead of mid-to-late Victorian style lace." Arthur shook his head and took a sip.

"I must ask Arthur, and do forgive me for prying, but… are you ok with this?" Roderich asked with concern.

"Well, I was a bit upset about the lace tablecloths but you can't win every battle"

"No I don't mean the lace. I mean, marrying Alfred. I know he has a good heart but you've only know each other for a few weeks"

Arthur smiled softly at his friend and placed his tea cup on its saucer. "I understand your concern, and I assure you, if someone had told me a month ago that I was going to be married to someone without rebelling I would have laughed in their face. But Alfred… he really is something Roderich, I do believe I have fallen head over heels in love with him. And he loves me, I can see it in his eyes, in the way he holds me... I'm not going to question something so wonderful."

Roderich smiled. He was glad that Arthur would find happiness and contentment in his arranged marriage. If he was honest with himself, Roderich knew he felt envious of how easily the two blonds feel in love and how easy it was for them to be together.

Arthur exhaled and smiled at Roderich "now, I think we should get back to work"

Roderich tensed in an instant as he watched Arthur scan over the various things on the table.

"Now where is that seating plan?" Arthur suddenly froze.

"OH GOD WHERE IS THE SEATING PLAN! RODERICH!"

After a... Interesting afternoon with Arthur, Roderich went home and sat in on a dinner party his grandmother was having with a group of her friends. Like her, they were all Alphas. They were a group of women who had been her closest friends since she became a wife. And all were just like her, Roderich supposed that's how they got along.

It was during this dinner that Gilbert fist showed what he meant when he said 'I know how to impress people'.

The old family butler came in during dessert to announce that something had just arrived for Roderich. The room looked on in surprise when he brought in a medium sized porcelain vase filled with flowers.

It was mostly filled with white Carnations with pink Magnolia to fill in the gaps, over the sides of the vase several cuts of ivy cascaded downwards from the base of the flowers.

They all eyed the vase curiously before standing up for a closer inspection. Roderich didn't expect the reactions of several of the ladies.

"My! White carnations, how romantic" one woman gushed

"And ivy, that is rather sweet" another added.

Roderich's grandmother nodded in agreement "I must say, the magnolia is a rather nice touch. Roderich, read the card and tell us who it is from"

Roderich opened the card and read the words written in gold ink.

'For Roderich Edelstein, affectionately yours, Gilbert Beilshmidt'

Roderich almost didn't believe Gilbert was capable of something so sweet, whatever the case he tried his best to suppress the uncontrollable smile that was threatening to burst forth.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one who was swooning over the delivery.

The old ladies began chatting amongst themselves about how charming it was and how they would like someone like him for their grandchild. The only one who remained quiet was Lady Edelstein, until one of her friends addressed her directly.

"Don't you think it was a nice thought Greta?"

She smiled smugly "It was indeed. But of course the Alpha I chose for my grandson would be so thoughtful"

Roderich nearly scoffed. 'You didn't chose him, I chose him' Roderich thought coldly for a second. Then he smiled to himself 'oh Gilbert, no wonder I fell for you'

When Roderich finally turned if for the night he sat laid in his dark room with his mind filled with tender thoughts of Gilbert. He didn't know how such a simple act had him swooning so much, but he didn't want the feeling to pass. His thoughts were broken however, when he heard a tapping on his window, his rather high up two story window.

Gilbert opened the glass and stepped through with a proud smirk on his face, Roderich rushed out of his bed to where the Alpha was standing and into his arms.

"I take it you liked the flowers then Roddy?" Gilbert laughed as he placed a soft hiss on the brunette's forehead.

"You're such a fool Gil" Roderich whispered softly as he kissed Gilbert's cheek. "Yes I liked the flowers, but what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, it's been a week" He whispered in response, his voice sounding something akin to desperation. Gilbert lifted Roderich chin with one hand, the other he wound around Roderich's waist. He leant down and kissed the brunette deeply, to which he responded with equal desperation.

Gilbert pulled away first "you know, your scent really drives me crazy" he growled lowly "I have to go, but remember I love you" he slipped his hands away and stood on the windows ledge again. "Oh, can I borrow a shirt or something?"

Roderich looked at him with confusion "what? Why?"

Gilbert smirked "I need something of yours tell help me when I-"

"I don't want to know" Roderich cut in.

Gilbert kissed him on the forehead once again and Roderich sighed as he turned away.

Roderich wanted to call him back and beg him to stay, but Gilbert was doing the right thing, if he stayed too long his scent would linger or they would lose control of their senses. So Roderich smiled and whispered "I love you" as Gilbert disappeared.

Roderich understood what Gilbert meant now. And he knew that things were about to get even more interesting.

The next morning when Roderich woke, he came downstairs to find his parents and hid grandmother discussing something over breakfast. He took a seat next to his mother.

"Ahh, you're awake Roderich, I have some news for you" Lady Edelstein said as she slid over a small piece of paper to him. "It's Roma Vargas's birthday soon, and we have been invited. This is your first formal event with Gilbert. I hope you both are ready because the people there will scrutinize your every move."

Roderich nodded. Gilbert had made a small impression with the flowers, but thins was in a whole different level. Dancing, dinning and conversing. It would be a miracle of Gilbert could get through the night without swearing.

But Roderich knew Gilbert would never fail him. Gilbert could perform any miracle.

**Oh man, did I have writes block or what? For serious, it hit me like half way through this chapter. And it doesn't help that I only get the inspiration to write in the middle of the night. I hope you all don't mind the side pairings but I do intend to include them a lot. You can never have too much love right?**

**Please tell me what you think, it would mean so much. But in saying that please no firebenders. Friendly suggestions are ok as long as they are good natured. Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is here! I started writing as soon as I read the new reviews, so thank you for your kind words, they mean so much. You guys really know how to make me smile : ) **

**Also, sorry this chapter took so much longer than the others, I've been busier than a one legged man in an ass kicking contest. Anyway here it is xoxo.**

**Made for each other**

**Chapter 5**

"Roma Vargas is having a birthday party and he sent the invitations out only a few days before? That man, he's as spontaneous as he is youthful" Roderich's mother laughed.

"That's true, he looks like he hasn't aged in fifty years" Roderich's farther added, joining his wife laughter. Roderich smiled at the joyful atmosphere that seemed to have been missing for the past fortnight.

"Just make sure that none of you embarrass me" Roderich's grandmother cut in as she stood from her seat. The room fell silent again until she disappeared from sight.

Roderich's mother kissed her son the cheek sweetly. "Pay her no mind sweetheart, just enjoy your time"

"That's right son. My mother is simply a product of her time. Manners and reputation were the only thing she was taught to value. When your mother and I first met, which was three weeks before the wedding, we decided that we would do things differently from our parents, and allow you the chance to find love on your own and to be yourself." Mr Edelstein explained.

Roderich's mother laughed "it was simply luck that we ended up with such a wonderful and well-mannered son"

Their joy was put on hold when they heard a knock at the door. Which Roderich decided to answer himself. When he opened the door he found Gilbert on one knee with a white rose in his hand.

"Roderich, will you accompany me to Old Roma's party?" he propositioned in the most dramatic fashion.

Roderich huffed behumouredly and took the rose "Stand up Gil, of course I'll go with you. But you don't need to be so dramatic"

"You're a classy Omega, so I wanted to be classy for you" Gilbert leaned in to whisper "Under some circumstances" he said with a wink.

Roderich smiled and shook his head "What would you have done if the butler answered the door instead of me?"

"Well, I'd guess I'd have to take him instead to avoid an awkward conversation." Gilbert said with a grin. "But I guess I got lucky this time"

Roderich laughed merrily, and Gilbert took his hand and placed a kiss on the back of it "I look forward to it liebe"

Gilbert looked at the brunette with such love in his eyes that Roderich knew, every single time, why he feel for Gilbert in the first place. The Alpha had the ability to melt Roderich's heart and warm his very soul.

He was the same when they were children, his charming smile and boundless inner strength remained a constant over the years. To which Roderich was thankful. And now that Gilbert was a man he was exactly Roderich's idea of perfection. He only wished he could do more for him. But that would have to wait until they were no longer under the restraints of courtship.

As Roderich watched Gilbert walk through the garden to his own (with plain disregard for the hedges he trampled on the way) his mind raced with the fantasies of what the party might bring.

In his mind, the ideas flowed in. Dancing with Gilbert, eating with Gilbert, talking with Gilbert, being held by Gilbert... It was enough to make him swoon like a school girl.

Feeling giddy with excitement, he gave Arthur a call and convinced him to take the afternoon off so they could go shopping together. Roderich was surprised at how easily he complied, and with only a small amount of yelling and cursing.

It took some effort to convince his grandmother to let him go, and after some negotiating she allowed, on the condition that they take a chaperone. So Francis was tagged in (he was usually Arthur's chaperone anyway). Although Lady Edelstein was sceptical at first, she agreed after being wooed by Francis's undeniable charm. (It seemed that only Arthur and Roderich were immune to it).

Roderich was a little apprehensive about Francis at the start, due to his flirtatious ways, but he soon found the Frenchman was very helpful and gave excellent advice.

"Non, non Roderich! You must go with the lavender dress shirt, it matches your eyes! And Arthur, how many times do I 'ave to tell you that green is your best colour! _Mon dieu_"

"Well, I don't exactly trust you so why would I believe you? But I am getting the green because it's my favourite colour and _not _because you told me to get it"

Francis rolled his eyes at Arthur and the group paid for their purchases. When they walked out they noticed someone familiar standing with someone… familiar?

"Alfred! mon ami! Over here" Francis waved over; the response was a rather loud 'DUDE' being shouted back. The American's face lit up with joy.

Alfred rushed over and Arthur his behind Roderich.

"ALFRED YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE ME BEFOR THE WEDDING!" Arthur panicked, screaming loudly and trying to hide his face in Roderich's shirt.

Alfred smiled endearingly at his fiancé "Na babe, that's not until the wedding day, I can see you before then. Don't hide from me sugar"

"Alfred, is this Arthur?" a soft voice asked from beside Alfred.

"Yep, Matt, meet my love muffin, love muffin, this is my twin brother Matt."

"My name is Matthew" the quiet boy corrected "it's nice to finally meet you Arthur, Alfred hasn't stopped talking about you" he extended his hand for Arthur to shake, but as Arthur stepped from behind Roderich, slightly embarrassed, and made a move to shake Matthews hand it was quickly taken by Francis.

The French blond kissed the back of Matthew's hand "It is a pleasure to meet you" he said as he pulled away. Matthew nodded shyly and Francis turned to Alfred.

"So this is your brother? Why Alfred, how cruel it was for you to keep such a beauty from my sight for so long!" Matthew blushed cutely under Francis's adoring gaze. They shared a moment of electric eye contact as blue met lilac eyes.

"Sorry dude, I was planning on introducing you at the wedding" Alfred said as he wound his arms around Arthur's mid-section.

"Well, we've met now, and I plan on taking full advantage of that" Francis said with a wink. Arthur and Roderich scoffed, but Matthew blushed further, shuffling his feet nervously.

Alfred looked on disapprovingly "Dude, he's still my bro. So if you touch him I'll have to kick your ass" Francis nodded wordlessly. Although they were both Alphas and it was against their nature to back down, Francis knew he had to be somewhat cautious. Matthew was under the care of his brother at this moment and he could justifiably stop him from seeing Matthew. Even in the western style of etiquette there were boundaries and restrictions.

Francis would have to be particularly careful, as Alfred is an especially attentive brother. Unlike with Arthur, whose brothers weren't concerned with who Alfred was when they got engaged.

"Since we are all here, shall we get lunch?" Roderich said with a poised and refined smile.

"That sounds lovely" Arthur said with a nod, looking back at Alfred who also nodded in agreement.

It was much to Alfred's joy that he discovered that Arthur liked hamburgers as much as him, though he didn't eat them in the same quantity. They laughed as they ate and Alfred nearly died of happiness when Arthur gave him his fries.

Roderich was beyond happy to see that his best friend had found someone so compatible. He also smiled at seeing the beginnings of Francis and Matthew's relationship.

But once again his mind travelled to thoughts of Gilbert. He doesn't see him nearly as much as he wanted. They lived next door, but they seemed so separate. Gilbert was being sweet and romantic, but Roderich missed the annoying and endearing things he would do. Like ringing him every five minutes or calling him princess, and he especially missed the amazing and breath-taking way that Gilbert would kiss him. A few stolen kisses every now and then weren't the same.

Roderich sighed as he poked at the salad he had, he went unnoticed by all his friends but one.

"Gilbert misses you too you know. He's trying to be what is expected of him, that's all, believe me when I say, he just doesn't want to risk losing you" Francis said reassuringly. Roderich blinked in response, he didn't know how Francis could tell what he was thinking but he was grateful for what he said.

The day of the party didn't seem to come quickly enough for Roderich, it was only a three day wait, but he felt in his heart that the separation was becoming too much. Seeing him every now and then in short spurts made him constantly wondering when he would come back again. Though Roderich and Gilbert weren't yet bonded physically or in the eyes of society, they were deeply bonded emotionally; something that has occurred due to their relationship in early childhood and their perfect compatibility in adulthood.

Some say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, well, with Roderich it just made the heart more desperate.

At seven pm Gilbert knocked at the door and Roderich felt his heart fill with joy. He rushed to the door and opened it to see Gilbert looking as handsome as ever.

He was wearing a plain black suit and tie but it fit him like a dream, Roderich could tell that it was tailor made of silk.

And the way he smiled, oh Gilberts smile! There was never a more charming smile. Gilbert kissed Roderich's cheek and Roderich felt his legs go weak. He still had the same masculine scent he always had, but it seemed more intense.

"Roderich…" Gilbert said at a low whisper. For a moment the brunette could see the same desperation in the Alphas blood red eyes that he had been feeling. Roderich resisted the urge to cling to Gilbert and never let him go. But he couldn't they both had to hold back. But it was getting more and more difficult with every passing minute.

They both felt somewhat relieved when Mr Edelstein appeared at the door and shook Gilbert's hand. Roderich's father looked at Gilbert apologetically "I'm sorry you both have to do all this, I want you to know that if it was up to me I would have allowed you to court in the western style."

Gilbert offered an understanding smile "You need to follow what the head of your family says. There's no need to explain"

Mr Edelstein nodded "You'd better take him now, before my mother changes her mind" he said with a short chuckle.

Gilbert took Roderich's hand again and led him to the limo waiting for them. As Roderich was being escorted by Gilbert, he was going to travel with him. He opened the door for Roderich and then climbed in after him. Before Gilbert even sat down he pulled the Omega close and kissed him with all the built up passion he had.

Roderich just fell into it, he grasped Gilbert's silk jacket with both hands and kissed back, his eyes sliding closed. Their tongues meshed together, getting reacquainted with each other. Gilbert growled and became more forceful. Roderich whimpered and tightened his hold.

At the inevitable moment where they had to part for breath they stared into each other's eyes. Roderich felt comforted by the fact that Gilbert needed to be with him as much as he needed to be with Gilbert.

Roderich snapped out of his lust filled daze at the sound of someone clearing their throat. And sitting there was poor Ludwig, his face red with embarrassment and his eyes darting around nervously, not knowing where to look.

Roderich hid his face in his hands with mutual mortification, he was grateful the Gilbert's parents hadn't yet gotten into the limo. Gilbert smirked proudly and ran his thumb across his bottom lip.

"I'm not sorry you had to see that little bro, 'cause when you're in love you'll need to know how to kiss too."

Roderich tried to be angry, but every time Gilbert says he loves him he is filled with so much emotion that he ends up just wanting to snuggle into the Alphas arms.

Gilbert put his arm over Roderich's shoulders and kissed his cheek, he leaned in slightly "I'm sorry for my moment of weakness, but I had to claim you one more time before I have to be the perfect gentleman again." He whispered, his voice deep and still hinted with lust.

When Gilbert's parents climbed into the car everyone acted as though nothing had happened. This would have been the perfect cover if it weren't for the strong scents coming from both Roderich and Gilbert. The two were eyed knowingly but what happened wasn't discussed. Roderich had the good sense to look embarrassed when Mrs Edelstein fished a bottle of scent masking perfume from her purse, knowing her son might get carried away at some point. Roderich was grateful, he didn't want his grandmother catching on to their rule breaking moment.

They drove to the large mansion where the venue for the party was chosen. It was a larger version of their houses, with an Ancient Roman theme, complete with columns and statues of Jupiter and Juno at the entrance.

It was one of the many venues owned by the Vargas family, who owned every major venue in town. Including the hall where every well-to-do couple get married.

Roderich thought the over the top building matched the Vargas family perfectly, as they all had larger than life personalities and a hospitable nature, (except for Lovino). He walked in with Gilbert, their arms linked in a formal fashion, with Ludwig only a few steps behind and his parents a few steps behind him.

Roderich's parent wouldn't be arriving for at least another ten minutes, which mean Roderich could relax a bit before he was under his grandmother's scolding gaze once again.

When they walked into the busy ballroom they saw Old Roma chatting animatedly with a few guests. Gilbert's parents went over to greet him and Ludwig stood beside the two lovers, looking around expectedly. A bright flash of auburn ran in and into Ludwig's arms.

"Oh Ludwig! I'm so glad you're here. I was worried you'd forgotten me!" Feliciano cried as he snuggled into Ludwig's arms.

Ludwig petted his head comfortingly with a fond smile "I could never forget you Feli" he said with a slight blush. Feliciano lifted his head and Ludwig kissed his cheek, the young Omega smiled brightly.

"Come dance with me Luddy" Feliciano said as he dragged Ludwig onto the dance floor without getting an answer.

Gilbert laughed at his brother, but he thought Feliciano had the right idea. "Wanna dance princess?" Gilbert asked with a charming smile.

With a smile and a nod Roderich complied and Gilbert led him onto the dance floor. They took each other in the waltz position, with a perfectly respectable gap between their bodies and moved smoothly to the music. They would share moments of comfortable eye contact before Roderich had to look away due to the overwhelming look of love that he saw in Gilbert's eyes.

That's what they were, simply in love. Pure and uncomplicated, neither ever wondering if the other feels the same. Sometimes, Gilbert can't believe how lucky he is to have someone so beautiful return his love. Roderich couldn't believe he found someone who could love him so fiercely and passionately.

As they swayed gently in each other's hold, their trance was broken when they bumped into something solid. Roderich blinked in horror and Gilbert smiled and extended his hand.

"Ivan! I didn't know you'd be back for the party! How did it go in China?" the tall and strongly built person shook Gilbert hand with a childish smile.

"It is good to see you Gilbert. I have heard you are engaged, is this your one? And China went well, I got married"

Gilbert nodded proudly "yeah this is Roderich! He awesome like me, we- wait… did you just say you got _MARRIED_?" He screamed in disbelief.

"Da. I am married" Ivan confirmed. Gilbert blinked in surprise, he could believe how casual Ivan was being about the whole thing. But that was Ivan Braginsky; tall, solid like a brick wall and unsettlingly unreadable. No one really knew what he was thinking, nor did they risk making him mad. He seemed like the type who would be dangerous, so he was generally avoided. The friends he does have could confirm that he is somewhat unsettling, but he is also fiercely loyal and a genuinely friendly person who just wants to have friends. At least that's what Gilbert thought of him.

"So who's the lucky Omega?" Gilbert said, nudging his elbow into Ivan side playfully. Ivan's smile widened.

"His name is Yao" he said with the most amount of joy Gilbert had ever seen in this face. "He is eighteen"

Gilbert still couldn't believe it, but at least Ivan seemed happy.

"So Ivan" Roderich began politely, finally over his initial fear "how did you meet?"

"We met one month ago, but have been engaged since I was a baby" he replied with the same childish smile.

Gilbert was thrown into confusion again "wait! You never said you were engaged!"

"You never asked" he chuckled deeply. Gilbert looked dumbfounded and Roderich smiled politely. "I came home early so I could see Alfred's wedding, and now I can see yours also. How fun" Ivan bowed his head slightly as a goodbye and left through the crowd.

Soon Alfred came running over, looking frantic and an amused Arthur by his side. "DUDE! Ivan got married! What the fuck! He didn't even tell us"

"You didn't ask" Arthur said with a grin. He turned to Roderich as the two Alphas shared their disbelief "Hello Roderich, enjoying the party?" Arthur greeted.

"I was, before we ran into a brick wall Russian." Roderich said with a smile. "How is the wedding planning going?"

"Rather well, most of it is done, thankfully. It took a while to get the cake sorted, I had to fight this one the whole way about it" Arthur motioned to Alfred.

"Hey! I had one request! Just one! And you said no, it's not fair" Alfred protested loudly, but not with any aggression.

Arthur crossed his arms "For the last time. We are NOT having a Spiderman cake for our wedding"

Alfred pouted and leaned in towards Gilbert "Sometimes I think about using my Alpha dominance powers on him, but he just looks so cute when he's all submissive that I just end up kissing him and nothing gets done."

Arthur mumbled something about stupid Alphas before he grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him away.

Gilbert laughed at the two as they walked away. Then they heard Old Roma getting everyone on the loudspeaker.

"_Greeting's everyone, I'm Roma and welcome to my birthday party_…"

"How old is he anyway? Gilbert whispered to Roderich. Roderich smiled and shook his head.

"No idea"

"…_as thanks for you coming here today, I will sing you a song_…"

Everyone in the room laughed. Roma was obviously drunk, much to his family's mortification.

"_Listen as I tell you what heaven would be_…" he sang loudly into the microphone before it was taken from him by Lovino in an angry huff.

"It seems my grandfather is tired, bring out the cake already" he commanded loudly. The catering staff brought out the cake and they all gave Roma their best wishes. Roderich was chatting happily with Feliciano when he felt Gilbert take his hand and lead him out to the balcony. Roderich followed without question. Gilbert stopped walking and turned to look at Roderich with a serious expression.

"We've officially been courting for four weeks, though in my mind we've been courting since we were six" he said with a nostalgic grin. "And I think it's time to go to the next level"

"Gilbert we can't do anything-"

"That's not what I mean" Gilbert cut in. with a soft smile he sunk down to one knee.

"I know I didn't exactly_ ask_ you if you wanted to be with me, but I am now" he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. Roderich stared in shock. "Will you be with me forever?"

Roderich could choke out any words, but he nodded his head and Gilbert slipped the ring on his finger. Gilbert stood and smiled, Roderich gushed with happiness and leaned in and eagerly kissed Gilbert. It wasn't a kiss like the others, it wasn't passion or lust or desperation. It was pure joy and the promise of a happy tomorrow.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Lady Edelstein scolded as she walked towards the pair, Roderich's parents in tow. "How dare you touch my grandson in such an improper fashion! I should have you arrested for this"

"I haven't done anything wrong" Gilbert growled back. Staring challengingly at Lady Edelstein.

Roderich shook slightly but stood between Gilbert and his grandmother "It was my fault, Gilbert proposed and I was so happy I kissed him"

She looked at Roderich, her furious expression easing significantly "He proposed?" she echoed. Her eyes glanced down to the diamond on Roderich's finger and grabbed his hand so she could take a closer look. Roderich's mother looked closely, her hand flying over her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh! It's beautiful, I'm so happy for you both" she squealed excitedly.

"Calm yourself Maria. Roderich, go with your parents, I wish to speak to Gilbert alone." Lady Edelstein commanded firmly. Roderich looked back at Gilbert with worry before he followed his parents. "You actually read the courting book, didn't you?" she prompted.

Gilbert was surprised, he expected to be scolded within an inch of his life, it took him a little while to voice a response. "Yes I did" he confirmed.

"On the fourth week of courting, if the Alpha wishes to continue and to marry the Omega, he must present a ring and formally propose" she quoted "I thought that was when I would get you, because you know what would have happened if you didn't propose"

"Then I'd lose Roderich forever" Gilbert concluded.

"I thought you were just a stupid fool. I didn't want my grandson to end up heart-broken by a stupid fool. That's why I imposed all these rules, no one who didn't really love him would have gone through all of this" she smiled for the first time since Gilbert met her "But you've done well, I think that I can trust him with you now."

Gilbert didn't know what to say, he just nodded dumbly. She chuckled "I'll let you take him out more often, just… limit the kissing. My family has a reputation to uphold after all"

Gilbert smiled, "Thank you"

When they went back to the party Gilbert and Roderich began to dance again, this time a little closer. They were filled with so much joy and relief. And Roderich got more joy then he would admit when he showed off his ring to the other guests' Matthew and Arthur fawned over it the way his mother did. Everyone congratulated them, but there was only one person Gilbert wanted to speak to, and he was nowhere in sight. He thought it was strange, but he didn't dwell on it for too long.

When the night ended everyone was considerably happier than before they arrived. Roderich cuddled into Gilbert's side in the ride back, which he took with his family and not Gilberts. Gilbert kissed Roderich goodnight and proceed back to his home with a smile on his face.

When Gilbert entered his room he didn't expect to see Ludwig sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Luddy, I was looking for you at the party, where'd you go? Why do you look so sad?" Gilbert asked with concern in his voice. He took a seat next to Ludwig on the bed and patted his back.

Ludwig looked up from his hands, his normally calm looking face was distraught, and his usually slicked back was slightly messed up.

"I've done something terrible brother" he said feeling ashamed.

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad" Gilbert tried to reassure him. Ludwig sighed, running his hand though his hair.

"I slept with Feliciano"

"Oh shit"

**So so so sorry about how long this took. I didn't intend for it to be updated so late, I promise the next one will come quicker. What do you think? Did you like the end of the chapter? ; ) if you're worried about what's going to happen just remember what I said in the previous chapters. I'm not here to inflict pain, maybe intrigue, but not pain. If you review you will be the most awesome person in the world. I'm sorry for any errors I don't have a beta and I was overly eager to post this one. Thanks for reading xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys ready to hear about what happened with Luddy and Feli? Don't hate me. Also, thanks again for the reviews. The best part about writing is getting feedback and I treasure every word. Also, I'll be addressing some holes in my story that were brought to my attention by a lovely reviewer. I've had so much inspiration to write and I'm so happy about that. Thank you xoxo.**

**Made for each other**

**Chapter 6**

"Ludwig… you what?! How could you do that?! You're meant to be the responsible one? You just broke about fifty rules!" Gilbert said in disbelief. Ludwig sighed, his despair growing. "How did you even get that far?"

"During the party, Feliciano offered me a tour of the venue. And I don't know how it happened. We were in this room and he said he was tired…"

Gilbert took a deep breath and exhaled not wanting to know if his brother did something terrible "What did Feliciano say? Is he alright?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"He's fine. He said he felt great afterwards. That is, before I told him about all the trouble I was going to be in, then he cried and swore he wouldn't tell anyone. He begged me not to say anything. I don't want to lose him Gilbert" Ludwig's greatest source of despair stems from the possibility of having Feliciano taken away from him.

Gilbert sighed, trying to be as supportive as he could. "I know this is going to be difficult, but I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Ludwig felt far too uncomfortable with what happened to discuss it out loud, but he swallowed his apprehensions and began.

"We were walking around for so long, and he was really tired so we sat down on this couch. Before I knew it we were both asleep. God Gilbert I'm so ashamed!"

Gilbert didn't where to laugh hysterically or to punch his brother for making him worry so much. He decided to do both. He punched Ludwig's arm and broke into loud, boisterous laughter. Ludwig looked at him with horror and anger. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? THIS ISNT FUNNY"

It took a while for Gilbert to calm himself down a bit, when he finally caught his breath again he sighed "Luddy, you guys didn't _sleep_ together, you _slept_ next to each other. Both your and Feliciano's didn't do anything wrong"

"So it was ok to fall asleep next to someone you're not married to?" Ludwig asked with a tone filled with both relief and shock.

Gilbert chuckled and patted his brother's back "That's fine, you have to put your thing in him for you to get in trouble. But don't EVER scare me like that again. I think you should call Feliciano and speak to him about this, the poor thing might think he's pregnant now."

Ludwig was always very strict about the rules, so much so that he might think there was one when there isn't.

"I will" Ludwig said with an exasperated sigh. He looked up towards his brother and caught sight of the golden band on his finger "Bruder, did you propose today?"

Gilbert smirked proudly "sure did! That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I had this made when I had the one for Roddy made, I slipped it on after he said yes" Ludwig smiled endearingly at his brother.

"Congratulations" he said softly "I look forward to the wedding day" Ludwig stood to leave, he took a few steps towards the door before he was stopped by Gilbert's call.

"Ludwig wait" the tall blond turned "I want you to be my best man" Gilbert asked with a wide grin. Ludwig walked back and embraced his brother with a wide grin.

"I'd be honoured to be your best man" they both laughed with joy. Gilbert felt the whole world turn right again. Everything was perfect; and they would be even more perfect on the much awaited day where he could marry his beloved brunette.

When Gilbert woke up the next morning he rushed to leave so he could visit Roderich; now that he could be a bit more affectionate with him. But he was caught listening to Ludwig bashfully explain to Feliciano over the phone why it was that he wasn't pregnant. It wasn't just a source of entertainment for Gilbert, but also his parents, who Gilbert had told about the humorous circumstance.

The funniest part of the morning for Gilbert was seeing Ludwig's face as he tried to explain to Old Roma what happened. The laughter from the other side of the line was so loud Ludwig had to hold the phone a full arm's length from his ear. Thankfully, the Old Italian took it in good humour and even asked Ludwig and his parents to dinner at one of the family's restaurants.

When Gilbert had had enough of the entertainment provided by his brother's mortification, he crossed the front garden to Roderichs house. The butler let him in the house and led him to the garden, where Roderich was having a morning cup of tea in the fresh morning sun.

Roderich couldn't help his smile as he saw Gilbert walk up the pathway towards the little sitting area, neither could Gilbert when he saw just how lovely Roderich looked in the early sunlight.

Roderich poured Gilbert some tea into one of the dainty, floral-print porcelain cups with all the grace and elegance of an aristocrat. Gilbert drank from the cup with the practiced ease of a toddler. Roderich laughed as most of the tea missed Gilbert's mouth and dripped onto the table.

"Damn things are too small for my awesome man-hands" he grumbled with a slight blush. Roderich stopped laughing but was still smiling with amusement. Gilbert put the cap back on its saucer "I didn't come here to fail at tea. I came here to see if you could hang out today"

The brunette chuckled a few more times before putting his cup down also. "I'm afraid I have to go to the performance hall with my father, he's going to introduce me to Madame Braginsky"

"The famous Opera Diva?" Gilbert asked as he wiped up most of the spilt tea with a napkin.

"Yes, how do you know?" Roderich asked with surprise in his tone. He didn't expect Gilbert to know anything about Opera or anything classical for that matter.

"You know the big Russian guy from last night? Ivan? That's his mother. He's got a kick ass voice himself, and his younger sister is a classically trained ballerina. I'm pretty sure his older sister is learning for their mother to sing too. She got the chest for it" Gilbert snickered to himself. "But I've never met the mother, I saw the father once and he scared the shit out of me. He's like a bigger, more middle-aged version of Ivan."

"Well, I didn't expect that. He didn't look like he came from a musical family" Roderich added.

"He doesn't get involved with it much, he is learning to take over his father's business" Gilbert continued.

Roderich leant in slightly towards Gilbert and spoke in a quieter tone "What's his father's business? Is he a mafia boss? A crime lord? Or is he a hit man?"

Gilbert chuckled lightly "He looks like that would be the sort of thing he does, but no. He actually manages his wife and children, as well as many other musicians, singers and dancers. Alfred told me that Ivan married the Chinese Omega so that their business could expand to the Far East, apparently Yao's family is in a similar business."

"I see." Roderich smiled softly "I'm sorry I have to go, and we just got permission to see each other more regularly now" Roderich sighed sadly. Gilbert smiled and put his hand on Roderichs.

"It's ok, I'll see you later. I'll go hang out with Francis and Antonio" Gilbert said simply "they've been bugging me to hang out again anyway. Go to your thing. Oh! That reminds me, Mrs Braginsky likes sunflowers, so if you get her some she'll love you"

Roderich laughed softly "How do you know that?"

"Ivan said his whole family love sunflowers, I don't know why he told me, I think he was hinting for it to be a birthday present. So Luddy and I got him a hunting knife with a sunflower on the blade. He looked happy" Gilbert said with a shrug.

"I don't think a knife is an appropriate birthday present, but the flowers are a nice idea" Roderich nodded. "I'll have some picked up"

Gilbert kissed Roderich goodbye for about twenty minutes before Roderich insisted that he had to leave or he was going to be late. Having his lip-locking partner leave for most of the day, Gilbert gave Francis and Antonio a call and they agreed to meet up at Francis's house.

Francis had been living by himself for almost a year. His parents, being a forever lovey-dovey couple; decided they wanted to travel the world and left. Not that it really bother Francis, he was independent enough to take care of himself and he wasn't lonely with all the friends he has. His house still had all its staff and his cousin lives with him, so he was never really alone.

"So Franny, Roddy said that you had a thing for Alfred's brother. Anything happen with that?" Gilbert asked as he opened a can of beer.

Francis smiled fondly "Qui, he is a true beauty. I took him out to lunch the other day, then we took a walk through the park. I am very hopeful, but my dear is shy"

"Did you get a kiss?" Antonio asked playfully nudging Francis's arm.

"I believe that is between Matthew and I" Francis replied smoothly.

"You always tell us this stuff, what's so different this time?" Gilbert asked before he took a long swig of his drink.

"Matthew is different mon ami" Francis replied "why don't you tell me how things are with your own respective loves?"

"Lovi has kicked me out of the bed" Antonio began "I told him that I would like equal share in the bed sheets, he said that if I love the bed sheets so much I should take them to the couch. I don't know what to do"

Francis hummed "why don't you try cuddling him while you sleep, and not just after sex. That way you will make him happy and you will get some of the sheets too."

"Good idea Francis! I can't spend another night on the couch, I miss sleeping next to mi tomato." He beamed happily and then turned to Gilbert. "Gil, I saw the ring you gave Roderich, did you make him mad? Because that was expensive looking amigo"

"I didn't make him mad, I just wanted to show him how awesome I am and how awesome our love is. But some of it was to please his grandmother. It would be the only thing I could get that would impress her. Grumpy old bat"

"You should not say that Gil, Alpha females have a difficult life" Francis said with disapproval.

"What do you mean Franny?" Gilbert asked "She just seems mad most of the time for no reason"

"Tsk tsk, Gil. Put yourself in her Prada shoes for a moment. Alpha females can't have children, they can't marry an Alpha or an Omega. They only have Betas to choose from, and there is only a limited number of them that would be right for someone of her circumstance. To have children she must hire a surrogate Omega to carry the child with her husband's DNA but not her own. While having to find a way to be a good mother to this child she has to hope the child does not grow up to reject her"

Gilbert sat quietly for a moment. He knew that he had thought too harshly of Lady Edelstein, who, by all fairness, just wanted to protect her grandson and her family name, which is important for aristocrats in society based heavily on reputation.

"Yeah you're right Franny…" Gilbert sighed, slightly ashamed at himself. He decided in his mind that he would spend more time with her and be kinder in his thoughts and actions. He brightened when a thought crossed his mind "Hey guys, did I tell you about what Luddy did?"

After spending most of the day with his friends, Gilbert went back over to Roderich's house. But this time he wasn't going there to see just Roderich. After explaining to the butler that he was there to see Lady Edelstein, he was led through the house to the sitting room where he had first met her. She looked exactly the same and was drinking tea from the same cups as before, but Gilbert came in with a different mindset.

She looked surprised when Gilbert was announced, not that she particularly minded. She invited Gilbert to take a seat. Gilbert approached and he presented her with a bouquet of Gladiolus.

"Why Gilbert, what prompted you to do this?" she asked, feeling more surprise then when Gilbert walked through the door.

"I'd like to thank you, for watching over Roderich, and for letting us be together" Gilbert said with a slightly shy smile.

Lady Edelstein smiled the kindest and most thankful smile that she could muster. Gilbert sat in the seat opposite her and they began to chat. At first it was rather forced and somewhat awkward, but in no time Gilbert was retelling stories of his friends and family, and all the entertainment that comes from having such a diverse inner circle.

After telling Lady Edelstein the story of why it is that he and his friends were banned from the local library, she laughed merrily "You are really something young one. I think my husband Fredrick would have really loved you. He was the quite type you know, so he loved being around people that had a lot of energy and a lot of things to say"

Gilbert smiled softly "He sounds like a kind man"

Lady Edelstein nodded "Yes, he was the light of my life. Not many Beta males wanted to partner with an Alpha female. But he loved me, even though I couldn't give him children. Sometimes I wonder why he chose me, but I'm grateful that he did. I miss him greatly." She said with a sad smile. "You know, before he died he made me promise to live to see our great grandchildren" Gilbert watched as she stared reminiscently into the distance "I think he said that because I wanted to follow him"

Gilbert was stricken with a painful feeling in his chest "why? You have a family who love you" he asked in the kindest possible way. She smiled in response.

"My son is a man and has his own life, I don't believe I am needed in this family any longer"

Gilbert stood and took a seat directly beside her and took her frail looking hand in his "I promise you, you will always have a place in the family I make with Roderich. And you have to see the children Roderich and I have, and teach them how to be good like you did with me. Trust me, that's not an easy thing to do"

She chuckled lightly and patted Gilbert's hand that was on hers "If you insist young one"

When Gilbert exited the sitting room he was surprised to see Roderich already home. Roderich walked quickly to Gilbert into his arms.

"Gilbert, what were you doing? Did my grandmother want to talk to you?"

"I wanted to talk to her actually. She's pretty awesome for an old lady you know" Gilbert said with a grin, his hand ran down Roderich's face.

Roderich smiled a little "Should I be worried?" he asked.

"I would never do anything to make you worry princess" Gilbert said with a snort.

"You worry me all the time" Roderich whispered as he leant in and kissed Gilbert's lips softly and slowly. Gilbert embraced Roderich's waist tightly with both his hands. After only a short while (too short for Roderich's liking) Gilbert pulled back and leaned in towards Roderich's ear "Leave your window open tonight"

Gilbert didn't wait for Roderich's response before he turned away and left. Leaving Roderich slightly confused but quietly anticipating what it was that Gilbert had in his mind.

After dinner Roderich went straight to his room and changed into his pyjamas, he unlocked his window as instructed and opened it slightly. He got under his bed sheets and waited in the quiet. The only source of light was the moonlight that filtered through the open window.

Although he tried his best to keep his eyes open, Roderich found himself dozing off. He was softly woken when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. He opened his eyes and saw the adoring smile of his fiancé. Gilbert ran his hand down Roderich's cheek.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Gilbert whispered. He kissed Roderich's cheek "Because I love more than anyone could ever love another. There's no way I can even begin to express…" Roderich put his hand over Gilbert mouth and smiled.

"I think I know what you mean" he guided Gilberts hand down to his chest "because whenever I'm with you my heart beats so hard and so fast that I think that there's something wrong. But nothing's wrong, it's just my love for you"

Gilbert moved from his side to loom over Roderich, the brunette's body under his own. The Alpha leant down a kissed the Omega. They started softly, savouring the small movements, then they got heavier, tongues clashing in a way that hadn't been for a long time. There was only one possible way for them to get closer at this point, but Gilbert imprinted in his mind that he wouldn't go that far. He wouldn't harm Roderich's honour. He fought the urge to tear Roderich's clothes off and have his way with him. Though it was difficult to say the least.

They settled with enough grinding to sate them both. And as they laid there, breathless in each other's embrace, they both knew that they could give themselves over, wholly, to the other person. Gilbert stayed as long as he could, but eventually tore himself away from his beloved and climbed out through the window. With one last goodbye kiss from his brunette.

It seemed to happen in a flash, but it was the day of Alfred and Arthur's wedding. And here they were, in the best Victorian style mansion that money could get, the guests waiting in their seats and every planned detail successfully carried out.

Roderich watched his best friend go from a stressed out wedding planner to being a stressed out bride. Roderich was beyond honoured when Arthur had asked him to be his maid of honour, but he wasn't fully aware of what the job would entail. Keeping Arthur happy and trying to prevent any catastrophes was not an easy task.

At one point he had to hide every match or lighter within the wedding venue when Arthur had threatened to start a fire because the heater in his room was to slow.

Roderich dried Arthur's tears when he despaired over whether he was good enough for Alfred. But all the effort was worth it, because five minutes before he would walk down the aisle, Arthur looked the happiest Roderich had ever seen him in his life.

"Are you ready?" Roderich whispered as they waited. Arthur smiled as he looked down at the white roses in his bouquet.

"I am"

Soon the music began to play and Roderich followed the flower boy (Arthur's cousin Peter) out. As he passed the seats he and Gilbert smiled at each other. Then Arthur came out. All the worries and all the uncertainty that was felt by both the bride and the groom melted away when they caught sight of each other.

Arthur was wearing a perfectly tailored white silk suit, the dress shirt was black and he wore a white bow tie. Alfred wore a black silk suit with a white dress shirt and a black bow tie. Alfred took Arthur's hand, shaking slightly at the sight of the one he loves looking so perfect, so beautiful, so his. The minister began to speak:

"We are gathered here today to bare witness to the holy and eternal union of the Alpha Alfred F Jones and the Omega Arthur Kirkland. May the love between these two who stand before the alter today be strong and everlasting. Alfred F Jones, do you hereby vow to protect Arthur Kirkland, to keep him happy, to provide good judgment and fulfil the responsibilities of an Alpha?"

"I do" Alfred said with an adoring and devoted smile.

"And do you, Arthur Kirkland, vow to honour Alfred F Jones, to be his light in the darkness, to carry his children and to love him as a faithful Omega?"

"I do" Arthur chocked out as the tears of joy overwhelmed him.

"Then by all the grace that has blessed these two, you are now bonded from this day, until the ending of time"

Alfred took Arthur's waist in his hands and they met for a kiss, Arthur wrapped his hands around Alfred's shoulders and it deepened, they crowd cheered and clapped. When they parted Alfred scooped Arthur into his arms and span around once, he laughed happily as he found he could no longer hold in his joy.

The reception was filled with heart-warming speeches by both the bride and grooms parents, and a very funny story by Alfred's best man, his brother Matthew. In which he told the tale of how Alfred once got his head stuck in a bucket, and how it was surprising that a person who does such childish things is now a husband, then he gave them his best wishes and everyone toasted to the happy couple.

Their first dance went well. But Alfred was beginning to struggle. It wasn't because he was tired, it was because Arthur was showing signs of pre-heat, which for Alfred; who had been in close proximity to Arthur, was torturous. The first thing that changes in pre heat is the scent, it was becoming sweeter and sweeter.

Alfred managed to keep calm for the cutting of the wedding cake and the chatting to guests, but when the time came for the pair to leave he snapped and picked Arthur up bridal style and he rushed down the steps of the building towards the waiting limo. Arthur had to throw his bouquet while he was being carried down the stairs. Much to Feliciano's joy, he was the one who caught it, and so he immediately began giving pleading eyes to Ludwig.

Most of the guests decided to stay, including Gilbert and Roderich. It didn't take long for the pair to be swaying together on the dance floor. Gilbert kissed Roderich's cheek "I can't wait for our wedding day. You're so sexy, I want to see you in a wedding suit before I rip it off you"

Roderich scoffed playfully "You are _not _ripping any of my clothing, where's your self-control"

Gilbert laughed and grinned "Did you see Alfred? Dude's got more self-control then me and he was dying to fuck Arthur by the end of it. Imagine if that were us, and multiply it by fifty for how much I want you now and how long I've had to wait, and add how irresistible you'll be when you're nearly in heat. I'm getting a boner just thinking about it"

"GILBERT!" Roderich cried at the indignation "If you keep this talk up we are going back to the no touch policy"

"You're so cruel baby, and all I ever do is love" Gilbert fake pouted "Now you have to kiss me to make me feel better"

Roderich sighed and smiled, he shook his head at his love's childishness. But he kissed him anyway, despite the childishness of his behaviour, he gets as much joy out of it was Gilbert does after all. They kissed with the ease that comes with familiarity and practice, now stilled on the dance floor as other couples move around them.

They took a walk in the gardens of the Victorian style mansion as the sun set and chatted in a way that they used to when they were children.

"You know, Arthur used to talk about how he'd never get married, and I can't believe he got married before me" Roderich said with a sigh.

"You've got the most awesome Alpha in the world at your side, I think that's worth waiting a little longer."

"Such an ego" Roderich cooed as they walked arm in arm "Only a short while now until our day"

Gilbert smirked "only a short while and I'll never have to climb in your window again. My place would be in our bed, and yours will be underneath me in our bed. And once I have that I don't plan on leaving it for anything"

Gilbert was surprised but happy with the response Roderich gave when he said "Me neither"

**Review are love. So send more love my way. Your words are worth so much more than mine! I wrote this chapter so quickly, I don't know how. But please don't expect updates to be as quick as this one, I'm gonna be a busy fangirl. But I won't make you wait, I hate having to wait for updates so I won't make you wait. I think one of the reasons I got this one done so quickly was because of the ending of the previous chapter. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I say thank you a lot, but I'm afraid I'll have to say it again, Thank you, especially for the reviews, I really do love them and they encourage me to write. You've all been so kind to me and I hope I don't disappoint. I wrote most of this while watching The Return of the King, I'm a Tolkien freak from way back! P.s there will be a bit of back and forth in this one, hope it's not irritating. Crikey this is a long chapter! **

**Made for each other**

**Chapter 7**

With only a short while until their wedding, Roderich and Gilbert began to try their hand at helping Lady Edelstein with the planning. There were only a few more details that had to be sussed out. And, thankfully, compared to many other brides-to-be, Roderich held his composure with the grace and poise that he always conducted himself with.

"I said I _do not _want to have a lemon cake. I want a chocolate cake. And that is the end of it" Roderich said sharply as he closed the cake catalogue. He may not yell the way Arthur did, but he was no less passionate. His tone was never raised but his tongue was sharp and unforgiving for anyone who tried to tell him otherwise.

"Mr Edelstein" the baker began "To make a chocolate cake to these specifications would an impossible task, lemon meringue would be the best for what you're asking" Roderich was about to retort when Gilbert cut in.

"Mr Edelstein has asked for a chocolate layer cake, and he will get one. If you are the baker you claim to be it shouldn't be a problem" Gilbert said firmly. He pulled out his wallet and slid two hundred dollars to the baker "If I pay you extra, I'm sure you will make it happen" it seemed like a submissive gesture, but for the look in Gilbert's eyes which said 'take the money and make the cake or I will serve _you_ at my wedding"

The baker cleared his throat nervously "Chocolate it is."

Roderich and Gilbert smiled politely and exited the bakery. Roderich linked his arm with Gilbert's as they walked down the street. Roderich sighed and leant his head on Gilbert's shoulder. "Thank you for coming with me today. I know wedding planning isn't your cup of tea, but you've been so good"

Gilbert pressed a kiss to the top of his brunette's head "I wouldn't usually do this stuff, but doing anything with you makes it automatically awesome. I just want to make sure you get the amazing wedding you want"

"All I want is to marry you" Roderich replied with a smile.

As they walked arm in arm down the street they came to a familiar building. Roderich smiled "Look Gil the French Rose, where we had our first date. Why don't we stop in?"

"Wicked idea, I'm craving coffee and mud cake like crazy" Gilet said with a grin.

Unlike the first time they were there, the place was filled to capacity, as they walked through the door they approached the seating host.

"Table for two" Gilbert prompted.

"If you do not have a reservation, you cannot come in. But I can fit you in another day, how's next month?" the man asked politely.

"We're friends of Francis, he'll have a place for us" Gilbert added.

"The master has many friends, good sir, but I shall alert him of your presence, then he can make a decision" the seating host turned away and returned moments later with Francis in tow, whose face lit up immediately.

"Gil! Roderich! What a pleasant surprise! I am glad to see you" he turned to his employee "Do not worry Pierre, they are my guests and will sit at my table with my other guest and I"

The man bowed slightly as Francis and then at Gilbert and Roderich. Francis led them through the establishment to a quiet little table in the corner, where Matthew sat.

As they got closer Gilbert whispered to Francis "we're not interrupting your date are we?" Francis shook his head.

"Non, it is fine. To have good company is a blessing, and I would like Mathieu to know my friends better"

They each took a seat at the table and Matthew smiled sweetly "it's good to see you both again, what brings you here today?" Matthew moved to pour Roderich some tea, but was stopped before he poured any for Gilbert.

"I'm afraid Gilbert doesn't drink tea, but thank you." Roderich replied politely as he picked up his own cup and took a sip. Placing the cup down, he responded to Matthew's question "We were out running errands for the wedding when we walked by and decided to visit the place again. Are you going to attend? We'd love to have you there"

Matthew smiled "Francis asked me to accompany him today. I sure am looking forward to it." Francis and Gilbert stood and to get some coffee and Roderich leaned in closer to Matthew.

"How are things with you and Francis?"

Matthew giggled "He's so sweet Roderich, and he really cares about me, and he's so devoted. You know, on our first date he took me to this fancy restaurant and we danced, and oh! It was so perfect"

Roderich smiled, he wasn't surprised that Francis would go for the full on romance when it came to dating. He was that type after all "What does Alfred think of it all? Have you heard from him since the wedding?"

Matthew laughed in his own soft way, and took a sip of his tea "Alfred is the one who introduced us, as long as Francis isn't overly affectionate around him he doesn't mind. I haven't heard from him nor Arthur since they left. They be too wrapped up in each other to call. But its ok, they'll be back in a few days"

Roderich nodded. He could imagine why they hadn't heard anything, he knew that when it was his and Gilbert's turn he might not even be able to leave his Alpha's arms. Roderich grinned softly to himself. Gilbert and Francis returned to the table with their coffee, and a big piece of cake. It didn't take long for Gilbert to begin shovelling it down. Roderich rolled his eyes "Gilbert, do try to eat like a human and not an animal"

"Yes dear" Gilbert said sarcastically. He cut a small piece and put it on his spoon and offered it to Roderich "This shits good babe, you should try it" Roderich blushed slightly, Gilbert eyed him encouragingly and the brunette leaned forward and took the spoon in his mouth, slightly embarrassed over the obvious display of affection. Despite his slight mortification, he had to admit that it _was_ good cake.

"My, my Roderich. You must really be something special to make Gilbert act so romantic, and to share his food. One time Antonio tried to take one of his chips and Gilbert bit his finger." Francis said with a grin. Gilbert smirked and kissed Roderich's cheek.

After talking for a sort while longer they left Francis and Matthew to their date and headed home in Gilbert's car.

After a week, Roderich was surprised when Arthur knocked on his door. He welcomed his friend with a smile and a hug, Roderich brought them some tea as they sat in the garden. Roderich was eager to hear about how Arthur's honeymoon had gone. Arthur seemed different somehow, he seemed to be more mature, happier, and positively glowing.

"So, tell me how it went, did you and Alfred have a good time?" Roderich asked as he poured the tea.

Arthur blushed at the memory as he took a sip from his cup "It took a three hour drive for us to get to our destination, and the whole time I was trying to get Alfred off me. I don't think he could handle waiting, but somehow he managed to keep it in his pants. You can imagine his disappointment when I told him he had to wait until I was ready."

"He is rather young" Roderich nodded "But I don't think any Alpha could hold out very long in that kind of situation"

"Yes, but he did wonderfully, and when I was ready he was so gentle. I knew he just wanted to lose himself but he didn't. The rather awkward talk my Omega father gave me the morning of the wedding wasn't much preparation for Alfred's level of intensity." Arthur said, the blush still prominent on his face.

Roderich's smirk was hidden by the tea cup on his lips "So he was good then? Better than what we dreamt it would be?"

Arthur grinned widely "He was better than I could have ever imagined. He has so much energy! He was ready whenever I needed him" Arthur laughed "Poor thing was exhausted by the end of the week, when we returned home we just slept and slept. I was intending to visit you as soon as I came home, but I was just as exhausted as Alfred"

"I'm glad. What does he think about children then?" Roderich asked with a smile.

Arthur scoffed and waved his hand dismissively "He's overly enthusiastic! He wants to have children right away, but I told him there is no way I would give him any while he was still in high school. I told him to wait five to ten years."

Arthur sighed "At least you and Gilbert are the same age and Gilbert is going to university. I love Alfred dearly, but when we're not in the bedroom he can be quite childish."

Roderich laughed "Gilbert may be technically an adult but he sure isn't mature. In fact, the only mature Alpha I know who isn't fully grown is Ludwig, but he's a little too strict"

"Now that Alfred is married his ego has grown three sizes, I feel sorry for his friends" Arthur shook his head with an endearing smile "But the upside is that he's even more devoted now, I think I might get a tooth ache from how sweet he is, is it like that with Gilbert?"

"Gilbert has been rather sweet, helping me with the wedding planning"

"Oh right! Messy business that, I don't envy you, but how is it going?" Arthur asked

"Rather well, all that's left is my last few suit fittings and we'll be ready to go. I'm lucky my grandmother took care of most of it. I don't think I could have done it all as well as she did"

"It should be a splendid day, I know Alfred is looking forward to it, he wants to catch the bouquet."

"But he's already married" Roderich raised a brow at Arthur, who nodded his head with a sigh.

"I know, I told him that, but he said he just wanted to try catching it and if he does he'll give it to someone"

Roderich smiled softly and watched his friend for a brief moment before placing his cup down. "Arthur, I was wondering of you'd like to be my maid of honour?"

Arthur clapped his hand together happily "Oh Roderich! I'd love to" he got up from his seat and hugged the brunette "I'll make sure to take care of you the way you took care of me"

Later that night, Roderich was not at all surprised when his phone rang and Gilbert's name popped up. Whenever his phone lit up, Roderich's face lit up in a similar fashion. Gilbert would never let him hear the end of it if he were to see the refined brunette grinning like a fool. He picked up his phone.

"Hello Gilbert, how may I help you?" Roderich asked, feigning an uncaring tone.

"_Hey sexy pants, guess what_?" Gilbert asked, his tone made it clear to Roderich that he was smirking on the other end of the line.

"I don't know, what?"

"_You're sexy_" Gilbert answered, his voice still sounding as smirky as before.

"Another enlightening conversation" Roderich sighed, he was grateful Gilbert couldn't see the way he blushed. "Is there anything else?"

"_Yeah_" Gilbert turned to a more serious tone "_I was thinking that when we get married we could live at your house, at least until I graduate and start making my own money. My father said he won't let me work at the company until I have a degree, that way you won't have to move your piano and I'll be able to start making good on my promise to your grandmother. And it's not like I'd be far from my family, and I know the Omega usually moves in with the Alpha but I just thought you'd like it better…_"

"Gilbert" Roderich said with a tender voice "I think that is a wonderful idea. You're so sweet sometimes, I just don't know what to do with you"

"_Aww Roddy don't call me sweet, that's not manly! Say something to make me feel manly again or I'll have to go punch a wall_" Gilbert whined.

Roderich chuckled to himself "Oh, so sorry, what I meant to say is; 'oh Gilbert you're so handsome and muscular I just swoon at the sight of you'" Roderich said in an overdramatic tone. It made Gilbert laugh, which made Roderich smile.

"_That's good, but I'd rather hear about how awesome my dick is_"

"Gilbert!" Roderich shrieked in embarrassment. Gilbert snicked even more.

"Come on princess, you've seen it, don't tell me you're not impressed"

Roderich blushed furiously and stutter back "I-I'm hanging up"

Gilbert heard the line go dead and he laughed to himself "He's totally impressed."

Roderich put the phone down and took a deep breath, he place his hands on his hot face and tried to will away the thoughts Gilbert put into his mind. He sighed "I am rather impressed" he mumbled to himself, Then he giggled with a foolish grin.

In all that had happened in the past few months, Roderich had been so distracted that it almost took him completely off guard when he received a letter from his long-time friend Elizabeta. After going through school together the two remained close, but as soon as the graduated, Elizabeta got on a plane and decided to travel through Europe. She had not contacted Roderich; or any of her friends, since her departure. She did keep in contact with her parents, this is how it came to be that she sent the letter to Roderich.

"Dearest Roderich,

First of all, I want to apologies for not writing earlier. In my travels I have found many distractions that have kept my mind on the new experiences I might have, instead of that which I left behind. I have much to tell you, but first I want to say; I CANT BELIEVE YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! My parent's last letter had described how you got engaged to that Alpha you always talked about, just after you graduated. I guess you've been having adventures too?

I'm sorry I can't be there for the wedding, but I will be there in spirit, and I'm sure Arthur will take care of you. I heard he was married not too long ago. I wish I could have taken pictures! Anyway, best wishes to you and you're soon to be husband. I'm off to Liechtenstein next.

I should be back in a month or two, depends how things shape up here.

Good luck with your new life,

Love Elizabeta"

The letter itself was quite short, but it meant so much to Roderich that Elizabeta had taken the time to write. Ever since they were children, she had talked about how she was going to travel the world and find love in some far off exotic place, even though she is a Beta she always had the strength and conviction of an Alpha. And unlike most people with dreams, she went for it at the first opportunity. Roderich never really dreamt of a life of adventure, he thought it would be nice, but when he thought about it, he only ever really dreamt of a life with Gilbert.

Roderich went with his mother and Grandmother to the tailor to get the last fitting for his suit before the wedding. The days seemed to grow longer due to his anticipation of the wedding, it was like torture for the brunette. And to complicate matters, he hadn't seen Gilbert in days. The Alpha was busy getting his university courses in order and spending time with his friends. That isn't to say that Gilbert had become neglectful, he certainly hadn't, since he still called Roderich every night. But still, a voice is no substitute for the real thing.

Roderich slipped into his hand-made suit and looked in the mirror. The colour was ivory, such is traditional for Omega's to wear, with a black shirt and a white bow tie, much like Arthur's, aside from a few minor details. He loved the way the jacket hugged his waist, it made him feel slim. The sleeves were the perfect length, and the pants made his legs look long and slender. After all the fitting's the suit was finally perfect. But all that could go through the brunette's mind was how it was probably going to be torn apart by Gilbert. He blushed slightly, like he did every time he thought about his impending wedding night.

"Oh son you look so handsome" his mother sobbed with joy "I can't believe you're going to be married! I'm so proud of you"

Roderich felt the tears build up when he heard his mother's words. His grandmother also nodded in approval "I don't think you could have found anyone better than that Gilbert. You will make a fine bride. Better than any other."

Gilbert's fittings didn't go so smoothly, where Roderich had it nearly perfect from the beginning, Gilbert encountered a problem every time he went for a fitting. The first time, the jacket was too narrow across the back and he ripped it right down the middled and two buttons came flying off. The second time, the sleeves were too small and it ripped the moment he moved his bicep. The fourth time the pants were put on backwards (completely his own fault) and now he is back the last time and everyone waits with anticipation for him to come out from behind the curtain.

As he stepped out, his mother, father and the tailor all breathed out a sigh of relief. The suit didn't rip, the buttons didn't pop and he put it on the correct way. Gilbert always looked good in anything, but a fancy black wedding suit was by far the best look for him. He grinned proudly at his reflection "Damn! Roddy won't be able to keep his hands off me"

Gilbert's father snickered "Just keep your hands off yourself" his wife couldn't help but giggle at his comment.

The night before the wedding, Lady Edelstein invited Gilbert and his family to dinner, her treat of course, as the last celebration before they join their families. Gilbert and Roderich absolutely radiated happiness. No one even batted an eye as he held hands at the dinner table. Lady Edelstein even commented on how charming she thought they were together.

The dinner had turned into a far more social affair then was originally anticipated, as many people came up to greet someone at the table, be it a fan of Mr Edelstein, a business associate of Mr Beilshmidt or someone in the with some sort of connection with Lady Edelstein. The couple were graciously congratulated by everyone who approached, and their best wishes offered.

It was a rather nice night, Roderich had scolded Gilbert about his table manners all throughout the meal but it was done good naturedly. Near the end of the meal, Mr Beilshmidt stood up.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the happy couple, you know, when Gilbert was six he told me he wanted to bond with Roderich, and even then I knew that there'd be no one more perfect for him than young master Edelstein, I also thought he was too good for my son, but since he has chosen Gilbert for some reason, I am proud to call him son-in-law as of tomorrow. Cheers"

Everyone echoed 'cheers' and clinked their glasses. After Gilbert took a swig from his and put it back on the table and leaned in to Roderich's ear "This time tomorrow you'll be my mate" he whispered in a low, husky tone.

Roderich blushed slightly as he felt a feather-light kiss to his cheek. He smiled into his glass as he took a sip from his champagne. After the two families parted for the night, Gilbert didn't kiss Roderich goodbye, he didn't hug him or even shake his hand; he watched the brunette climb into the car, and Roderich took one last look at Gilbert, he winked at him, wearing the superior smirk that Roderich loves so much. His eyes saying 'until tomorrow'.

That night, both Gilbert and Roderich went into a dreamless sleep, as it was impossible for either to find something they would want to improve on in their lives.

Finally, the day of the wedding, the day that Roderich had waited for his whole life. He woke early and was greeted by his smiling mother who had brought him breakfast in bed.

Roderich was surprised by the gesture, but he supposed it was just her attempt at been over-motherly before her son became a grown up. Roderich sat up and slowly tucked into the eggs and bacon provided, his mother insisting he should eat now, as he won't get many opportunities later. But the way she sat on the edge of his bed, the way she watched him so intently, made Roderich slightly uneasy.

"Roderich…" she said warily.

"…yes?" he said cautiously back.

"Tonight is your wedding night, and you have your duties as an Omega" she prompted.

Roderich nearly choked on his cup of tea, not expecting to get the mating talk the day of his wedding, in fact, he wasn't expecting it at all. He was sufficiently educated on the subject, as it is covered quite thoroughly.

"You have as much a duty to please your mate as he has to please you, do you understand? Mating during heat for the first time can be an overwhelming experience, I think what's best is to follow your instincts. I know you an Gilbert are already passionate about each other, but remember to take eating and sleeping breaks, and stay hydrated, I know when you're lost in the throngs of pleasure-"

"MOTHER" Roderich squealed "I have no need for this talk, I fully understand what occurs between mates. I appreciate your wisdom but I don't need such detail"

His mother laughed "of course son, I know you don't want to hear your mother talk of such things, but I had to pass on the words my mother passed to me. I couldn't send you in their blind and unsuspecting. Now" She clapped her hand on his leg "Once you've finished eating we can start preparing you for your big day"

Roderich pushed his plate away "I've finished eating… possibly forever" he mumbled the least part to himself. He hoped Gilbert was having a less awkward morning.

Meanwhile Gilbert was sitting at the breakfast table as he ate his food. He could hear his mother talk to his father"…don't you think you should talk to him?"

"No need, he knows what happens" he heard his father reply.

"I think you should" his mother pressed "Just say _something_"

Gilbert's father sighed and called out to Gilbert "Son, you know not to just bang away like a door in a hurricane right?"

"Yep" Gilbert called back casually as he sipped his coffee.

"See?" His father. Mrs Beilshmidt sighed and shook his head.

"Top notch parenting their honey"

She began to walk away and her husband followed "What? Darling, I don't want to scar him for life"

Arthur, the maid of honour, arrived at Roderich's house to help with all that Roderich needed doing and to get dressed. Roderich stared at his shirtless form on the mirror.

"I think I should wear a corset, it would make me look curvier" he thought out loud. Arthur stood nearby laying out his clothes.

"I wouldn't Roderich" he said in counsel.

"And why is that? Roderich asked. "I'd look nice in it, its formal and I'm used to them"

"I'm not arguing that it wouldn't suit you love, I'm saying it may not be wise. You're going to be in such a rush to get your clothes off that Gilbert might get so frustrated he'll rip it to pieces, and one's as fine as yours are expensive to replace."

Roderich blushed slightly "Right. I see your point. No corset then."

Next door, Ludwig was facing a situation with Gilbert that was far less tame. "I SWEAR LUDWIG IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS"

"NO BRUDER, YOU'RE NOT JUMPING OUT THE WINDOW"

"BUT WHAT IF HE DOESN'T SHOW UP?! I WOULD'NT BE ABLE TO LIVE!"

"HE WILL SHOW UP, HE LOVES YOU, YOU DUMBASS!"

Gilbert's struggle in Ludwig's hold stopped, he turned his gave from out the window to his brother "You think he'll be there?" he said softly.

Ludwig kept his tight grip on his brother's waist as he answered "Of course he will! He loves you, and I'm sure he wants to marry you in one piece"

Gilbert moved and climbed down from the window sill, his confidence returned "Right! Roddy loves me and he will walk down the aisle and marry me. He wouldn't turn up anything this awesome"

Ludwig sighed with relief, sneakily walking over to the window and locking it, just in case.

They drove to the wedding venue separately, being extra careful not to accidently see each other before the ceremony. The venue was a classically looking mansion in pristine condition, everything was ready and waiting, the flowers, the caterers, the classical music. And as the guests started to arrive, Roderich felt his nerves kick in as he paced in front of the waiting room mirror. Arthur sitting close by.

"Do you think I look alright? Should I have gone with a lighted shade of white for my suit?" Roderich freted.

"Roderich, you look elegant and beautiful and… smashing" Arthur reassured as he got to his feet. He stood in front of his friend and put a hand on his shoulder "In fact, I've never seen someone more ready to be married" he added with a sincere smile. Roderich smiled back and embraced his friend.

Gilbert sat in his waiting room with Francis and Antonio at his side.

"Our little boy is growing up" Francis said dramatically.

"Si, I remember when he was just a baby" Antonio replied with the same amount of drama.

"Thank you for raising me. I love you both" Gilbert returned with an overdone cry of sorrow. He embraced both his friends and they began to wail in emotion.

"I know I've been hard on you but that's only because I love you" Francis cried.

"I know, thank you!"

"You know that we will always be here for you" Antonio added with the same over dramatized effect.

"You're all idiots" Ludwig sighed in frustration from his seat in the corner.

As soon as the guests were all seated, they gave Gilbert the signal to go out. With Ludwig just a few paces in front. Gilbert smiled at all the friendly faces who were silently wishing him the best. The entire Vargas family was there, and Feliciano waved at him and Ludwig as they passed. Antonio sat with Lovino and Francis, with Matthew next to the Frenchman, and Alfred next to him. Gilbert's parents sat at the front on one side and Roderich's parents and grandmother on the other. Ivan sat with his mate Yao, gently holding his hand, the rest of the Braginsky family sitting there. Arthur's parents sat with Alfred's parents. And the rest were filled with other realities and close acquaintances.

Gilbert stood in front of the minister and exhaled a deep breath, his brother's reassuring eyes supporting him.

And when the music began to play, Gilbert mind focused solely on the door where he would see Roderich. Arthur followed the normal procession first, Alfred blowing him a kiss as he walked by, he tried not to blush, and took his place near the minister. The music changed to the bridal march in the door Gilbert saw Roderich, more beautiful than he had ever seen in his perfectly tailored suit, bouquet in hand and a soft adoring smile on his face.

Gilbert's heart beat in time with Roderich steps, as each seemed to last a life time. He lost his breath when Roderich came to face him.

Arthur took Roderich's bouquet, just as he had done for him and Gilbert took both Roderich's hands, his kissed the back of them gently as the minister spoke:

"We are gathered here today to bare witness to the holy and eternal union of the Alpha Gilbert Beilshmidt and the Omega Roderich Edelstein. It is no secret that the love of these two is one found in friendship, and in true understanding that can only be found in soul mates. May they find the seven blessings. Gilbert Beilshmidt, do you hereby vow to protect Roderich Edelstein, to keep him from sorrow, to provide good judgment and fulfil the responsibilities of an Alpha?"

"I do" Gilbert said devotedly, his eyes never leaving Roderich's.

"And do you, Roderich Edelstein, vow to honour Gilbert Beilshmidt, to take his name, to carry his children and to love him as a faithful Omega?"

"I do" Roderich whispered softly. His eyes foggy with tears.

"Then by all the grace that has blessed these two, you are now bonded from this day, until the ending of time"

Gilbert and Roderich both leaned in slowly at the same time, their eyes sliding shut as their lips met in a tender and gentle kiss. A kiss that promised a future, a life and a love.

**Oooohhhhhh! I bet you can't wait for the next one cos that means smut! Btw I've never written smut before and I want to do it well so it may take some time. Did you like the chapter? If so let me know. Reviews are love.**

**On an unrelated note I've been having such a tough time lately. I don't think the worlds ever felt so heavy, but hearing from you guys is like a light in the darkness, and I'm not exaggerating, they make me smile like a happy fool. And right now I really really need a reason to smile. Thank you my dear friend's xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who sent me happy messages, that was very kind of you. Also, I would like to give my usual thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter meets your expectations, bear in mind I've never written smut and it may fail. And it will have the usual fluff and humour too Enjoy! P.s I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life, I greatly applauded writers who make smut writing seem so easy.**

**I don't do warnings, you should know what you've gotten yourself into (evil laugh)**

**Made for each other **

**Chapter 8**

Gilbert and Roderich arrived at the reception venue after all the guests arrived. They were greeted by a room full of smiling, cheering and clapping guests. Gilbert gave Roderich a kiss for show before everyone took their seats.

As everyone ate and talked and just generally enjoyed themselves, Mr Beilshmidt stood up and tapped a spoon on his glass, gaining the attention of the room.

"I hope everyone has been having a good time, but I think we should now start humiliating the groom with a speech from his best man, Ludwig. So if you stand up son, I'm sure everyone is eager to hear what story you've decided to tell."

The room clapped and cheered as Ludwig stood from his seat at Gilbert's right. He looked at his brother with a proud smile on his face, cleared his throat and began.

"There are many things I could tell you about my brother. I could tell you about the time he got drunk and watched a horror movie, only to become so petrified he slept in my parents bed with them..." everyone laughed at Gilbert's expense, the Alpha joining them, and Roderich shook his head.

"… I could tell you about the time he got drunk with Francis and Antonio and started a fight with men twice their size and age… and won…" the guests cheered and hollered, as the three friends stood and waved proudly.

"…But there is one thing I could tell you about my brother that doesn't involve intoxication, for once, and is so much more important them any other story I could tell, and that is this; the night that he and Roderich met again after eight years apart, Gilbert rang me, At One AM I might add, To tell me something important. As you can imagine, I was slightly distressed at being woken so late so I let him know…" Ludwig looked at his brother with kind eyes.

"…But instead of his usual self-absorbed retort about his 'awesomeness' he remained quiet. That's when I knew it really was something important, so I asked him. And do you know what he said?... He said 'Ludwig, I finally saw the love of my life again, the one I'm going to marry.' And asked if he was sure, and he replied 'Ludwig, there are only a few things in life that are certain; birth, death, and my love for Roderich Edelstein'" Ludwig and Gilbert smiled at each other.

"So I'd like to propose a toast to Gilbert and Roderich, whose love is more certain than anything else on this earth. Congratulations" everyone raised their glass and took a drink, Gilbert looked over to his beloved to see his violet eyes tearing up.

"What's the matter liebe?" Gilbert asked softly, kissing Roderich's forehead.

"Is that all true?" Roderich said shakily.

"Every word" Gilbert whispered back.

"I love you Gilbert" Roderich sobbed with a smile as he embraced his husband.

Gilbert softly petted the brunette's soft locks "and I love you Roderich"

The two were soon ushered onto the dance floor and into each other's arms as music began to play. A voice announced loudly "And now the couple have their first dance."

They took the waltz hold and soon Gilbert was leading Roderich around the dance floor, their bodies close as they swayed romantically to the soft music. Gilbert surprised Roderich when he suddenly dipped him low, then brought him up only to spin him around a few times. They laughed as they picked up pace. When the song ended and another one started, they were joined on the dance floor by various other couples. Arthur's feet weren't even on the ground as Alfred span him around with joyous laughter, Francis held Matthew close as they swayed happily, Antonio was doing some kind of passionate tango with Lovino, Ivan had Yao completely in his arms and rocked him about, and of course, Ludwig was being led around the floor by an enthusiastic Feliciano.

The joy on Roderich's face as they brought out his dream cake was one sight that Gilbert knew he would never forget. He was practically jumping up and down as they wheeled it over. Gilbert put his hand over Roderich's as they cut the cake. When they each had a piece they fed a bite to the other with goofy smiles on their faces.

As the room filled with chatter, dancing and cake eating, Gilbert took a moment to encircle his brunette into his arms, he inhaled Roderich's scent deeply, it had only just stared to get stronger, but it was at a state where Gilbert still had control. He leaned in and gave his love's neck one soft kiss. "Tonight will make you mine forever"

"Forever" Roderich whispered back.

"Everyone gather around! It's time to throw the bouquet!" Roderich's mother announced as Roderich watched with an amused grin as various unmated Omegas gathered around. Feliciano had a predatory look that could only be rivalled by Matthew's bloodthirsty eyes. And for some reason Alfred was in the pack. As Roderich turned his back from the group, they started to push and shove, Alfred felt like he had been caught in a mosh pit. Roderich threw the bouquet over his head and the group scrambled, only to have the bouquet fly too far and be caught by Ludwig.

The group sighed with disappointment and dispersed. Ludwig stood for a moment, slightly shocked, before stepping towards Feliciano and handing it to him. The little Italian squealed with happiness and jumped into Ludwig's embrace. Francis approached Matthew and kissed his hand.

"You don't need Roderich's, I'll get you your own" the shy blond blushed and kissed Francis's cheek with a smile.

"I hope so"

Alfred, who was by far the most disappointed, looked far to forlorn for Arthur's liking, so without warning he ran up and jumped into Alfred's arms, the taller blonde catching him with ease. Arthur smiled and kissed his cheek "You caught me didn't you? Isn't that much better?"

Alfred kissed him full on the lips, knocking the breath out of Arthur's lungs "So much better" he answered with a deeply loving smile.

It wasn't long after that the limo arrived to take Gilbert and Roderich away to their honeymoon destination. That had chosen to go to a resort in the mountains that had some really spectacular views. It was a resort that catered specifically to newlyweds, and so was fully equipped to take care of the guests without the guests having to leave their room. Which was ideal a situation where they wouldn't leave their room for days.

Unlike with Alfred and Arthur, who went to a beach resort, their destination was only one and a half hours away, and not three, much to Gilbert's relief. Now that the limo had arrived, the couple began to say their goodbyes.

Gilbert's father embraced his son, and Gilbert's mother kissed him tenderly on the forehead and Ludwig gave him a hug. A teary eyed Mrs Edelstein hugged her son, the hug was joined by Mr Edelstein. Gilbert took Roderich's hand and they received a proud and approving smile for Roderich's grandmother.

The guests watched them walk hand in hand toward the awaiting vehicle. They both waved to their friends and family before Gilbert opened the door, allowing Roderich to get in first before the Alpha followed.

As the door closed, Gilbert gave out a sigh of relief. It had been a long day so far. He turned to smile at Roderich, only to freeze slightly. Roderich was shuffling around in his seat and avoiding Gilbert's gaze. The Alpha took no time in moving closer and taking the brunette's hand in one of his as he gently caressed his love's cheek.

"Roddy, what's the matter?" he asked softly.

Roderich lifted his eyes to meet Gilbert's, though it seemed to be a great effort "I-I'm just nervous about… you know, I'm scared"

Gilbert smiled and chuckled lightly "I'm nervous too Roddy"

"You can't be, you're always so confident" Roderich sighed.

Gilbert's expression changed to one more serious, but still gentle. He kissed the back of Roderich's hand "It's my first time too Roddy, our first time mating, and I want so badly to make you happy. I promise I will make all your fears disappear, and all you'll be able to think about is how much I love you. Don't be afraid liebe"

Roderich moved into Gilbert's full embrace and the Alpha kissed his cheek, he shifter Roderich closer and began stroking his hair. This action caused the brunette to relax completely and to mewl softly. It was much to Gilbert's credit that he was able to show this level of restraint when Roderich's scent was beginning to intensify, and added with the close proximity and enclosed space, well, he was really proving how caring a mate could be. Taking Roderich's emotional needs over his growing physical ones.

They continued this way for the entire trip, in addition to several slow kisses at random moments. They barely noticed when the car eventually came to a stop, but they were brought back when there was a knock at the door. Gilbert managed to separate himself from Roderich somehow, and the couple stepped out.

They were led to their reserved room without much talking. The staff they passed all seemed to be betas, which made sense, considering what would be going on. The whole complex was a series of rustic looking buildings, most were small and scattered, and others were in the main building, which was like a high rise in a sense. That's were Gilbert and Roderich were led, to the penthouse suite at the top.

It was a great surprise to them both. Roderich's grandmother had spared no expense. There was a large window in the lounge room that gave the most fantastic view of the mountains and trees, Roderich couldn't wait to watch the sun set. The room itself was carpeted with something that felt like a cloud, there was also a small kitchenette, though they wouldn't really be needing it, and small table, couches, and a moderately sized TV.

There was a large door at the back left of the room. What they assumed was the bedroom. The helpful beta who carried their things tipped his hat and left the couple to themselves. Gilbert and Roderich explored the room briefly before opening to door to the bedroom. The room had one large window with thick and heavy curtains parted on the sides. There was also a single, extremely large and low circular bed. The floor was remarkably soft, and there were several dozen plush looking pillows piled up, and feather filled, luxurious looking blankets folded up and waiting next to the bed.

But the room wasn't plain. It was nicely decorated and on a night stand there was a gift basket filled with various… lotions. Roderich walked through and opened another door that led to the bathroom, there were the normal things, along with a very large spa bath.

Gilbert eyed the strange bed and the piled up pillows and blankets quizzically, before he remembered that Omegas build nests when they go into heat. It was something to do with comfort.

"Hey Roddy" Gilbert said after their long silence "When do you have to start making the nest thing?" Roderich turned his attention to Gilbert.

"I'll make it now. I don't think we'll have a lot of time later." He said with a blush.

Gilbert smiled to himself. Then he realised that they were now alone, Roderich was all his and they were both still wearing clothes. Gilbert growled lowly as the excitement of the fancy room wore off and the increasing awareness of Roderich's scent was driving him mad.

Roderich began to sense this, and held back a whimper as he walked over to the blankets and pillows "Gil, I think you should order us some dinner while I do this, please?" Roderich had to ask as softly and as kindly as he could, because he knew that Gilbert's Alpha instincts were growing, and he would not want to be told what to do. Gilbert grunted a response and left the room, leaving Roderich to pile the blankets and pillows to his liking.

Gilbert took a deep breath when he left the room. He could tell from instinct that Roderich wasn't far enough along yet. He considered punching himself in the dick so he would calm down, but decided to just behave instead. He sent an order for two chicken salads, thinking a light meal would be better. The food arrived as Roderich finally left the bedroom.

They ate in silence. Gilbert sent Roderich loving and desiring looks, and the brunette began to tremble. "G-Gil, I'm going to our room, I'll see you there?" he said as he stood, having barely touched his food. Gilbert nodded, he figured Roderich might need a minute alone and continued eating.

It was hot. Far too hot. The suit he was wearing was starting to cook him alive and he wanted nothing more than to take off the layers. But Roderich didn't want to take the experience away from Gilbert.

Roderich sat in the centre of his well-formed nest as he waited for Gilbert. Soon the sun began to set and the Alpha entered the room and slowly walked over to Roderich, kicking his shoes off and putting them next to the brunettes. Roderich watched as Gilbert walked over and climbed onto the bed. He shifted closer and took Roderich in his arms, kissing his head and encircling his waist. And they sat, Gilbert stroking Roderich's hair sweetly as they watched the sun sink for a short time.

"Turn around Roddy" Gilbert commanded gently. As the brunette complied, Gilbert reached up and undid his bowtie, discarding it to the side. Roderich leaned into the touch as Gilbert began slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt.

As pale skin became more revealed, Gilbert found it harder not to rip the rest of the clothes off. All their previous encounter had been heated and somewhat rushed, but now there was nothing that would stop them, so he wanted to enjoy every moment. He kissed the exposed flesh, and smirked proudly as he heard Roderich gasp. When all the buttons were undone, he helped Roderich out of the shirt. His eyes raked over the porcelain skin and feminine figure. Roderich's scent was getting stronger.

He took no time in unceremoniously discarding his own shirt before he turned back to Roderich. He eased the brunette back gently so he was lying down, Gilbert paused to look his love in the eyes before he began to take off his pants, Roderich allowed the action, lying still as he let Gilbert undress him to nothing but his underwear.

Gilbert stopped to take in the sight of his mate, lying there just for him. Gilbert slid off his own pants and threw them to the side with the other discarded clothing. The sun was now down and room only lit by a half moon that could be seen through the window. Roderich lied in Gilbert's embrace, listening to the others breathing, which was becoming more and more intense.

"Roddy, try we should try and get some sleep, but you need to wake me when you're ready" Gilbert said through gritted teeth. It was all too much for him. He wanted nothing more than to flip Roderich over and have his way with him, but in recalling Roderich's previously stated nervousness, he didn't want to rush him. There would be plenty of opportunities in the future for him to take his husband hard in fast, but only one opportunity to make his first time comfortable.

Roderich was becoming increasing uncomfortable as his body moved closer and closer into heat. He clung to Gilbert as if his life depended on it, his Alpha presence provided the greatest comfort, his scent calmed the growing need. It was a bit difficult, but they managed to fall asleep in each other's arms.

Roderich woke with a start in the middle of the night, his own Omega scent had filled the room at this point, if he would have guessed, he'd think it was about One a.m. He body was aching with the need to be filled. It was time. But before he could make a move to wake Gilbert the Alpha was already up and pinned Roderich down in one swift movement. Gilbert was full pressed up against him, his hardness could be felt on Roderichs stomach.

Gilbert slipped off his own underwear quickly before moving to take off his lovers, the scent of an Omega, his Omega in heat was maddening. It was like a drug that he would never be able to get out of his veins.

Gilbert gave out a feral growl and bit into Roderichs neck and the brunette returned with a pathetic whimper, gripping tightly onto his lovers shoulders. Gilbert licked the mark he made with sympathy "Roderich, I'm going to take you now" he stated with his voice heavy with lust.

Roderich nodded before Gilbert flipped him again, his ass in the air. Gilbert's mind was screaming for him to mount, it was screaming for him to knot this beautiful virgin Omega.

Perhaps Gilbert should have asked for some advice, because the only thing he wanted to do was exactly what his father told him not to do, he took a deep breath to slow himself down. So he placed kisses down Roderichs spine, felt his sides and touched every inch of skin he could reach. "You're so beautiful princess" he hummed in approval "You're going to be so good to knot, would you like that Roddy? Would you like me to knot in you?"

Roderich was shaking with need, it took all his strength to sob out the words "P-Please Gil, my Alpha, please knot in me, I n-need you"

Gilbert ran his hand down the others ass, a finger experimentally played with his entrance and felt the slick, he pushed the digit in and heard Roderich gasp wantonly, his hips pushing back on his loves hand. Gilbert took it as an invitation to add another, he felt Roderich shallowly rock his hips back and forth.

Gilbert was trying to be a considerate lover, but to see the one he had loved his whole life in full heat, wanting, begging for him, his resolution snapped. Gilbert growled possessively and placed his large hardness at the waiting entrance and began to push in. Roderich gasped and moaned uncontrollably as his lover sunk into him, inch by inch.

Both their breathing was heavy as Gilbert stilled, fully seethed in his lover. "Oh fuck, Roddy" Gilbert breathed "I love you so much"

"G-Gilbert" Roderich cried desperately. The Alpha moved himself out, and back in in one swift movement, causing them both to moan.

Gilbert moved again, quicker this time, relishing in the slutty sounds that were coming from his lover. They set a steady rhythm, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of skin on skin, moans and incoherent growls and whimpers.

Roderich had never been filled like this, he had never felt such intoxicating pleasure. His heats were usually cold and unsatisfying, but now he was with Gilbert, they were something so much more. The two fitted together as if they were designed that way.

Gilbert lost all his senses and picked up to a brutal pace, growling as his thrusts grew deeper. The Omega underneath him was crying with pleasure as he gripped onto his hips tightly, moving hard and fast.

After what seemed like an eternity of mating Roderich's body constricted and he climaxed with a cry of Gilbert's name. Feeling his one true love scream his name in such a way, and feeling the tight heat around him get tighter made Gilbert thrust deeply once more before he too climaxed, knotting in his lover.

They stayed that way, Gilbert mounted on Roderich as they panted with heavy breaths. Gilbert gently moved Roderich and himself on their sides, trying not to disturb the place where they were still connected.

Gilbert kissed Roderichs neck sweetly as he knotted inside Roderich.

"Hey Roddy?" he asked softly

"Yes Gilbert?" Roderich replied in the cutest tone.

"Did you like it?"

"I loved it, you were… simply amazing" Roderich replied with a sleepy, sated smile.

When the knot dissolved Gilbert slowly pulled out of Roderich, a sad moan following from the brunette. Roderich managed to turn and face Gilbert, though it took a lot of effort due to his sex induced fatigue. He shyly moved closer and began kissing Gilbert's face as a thank you, meekly purring. Gilbert returned with a deep kiss on Roderich's lips, his tongue dominated the others mouth as Roderich moaned with the pleasure.

The Alpha held his Omega in his arms, holding him closely and stroking his hair. "Sleep now my Omega" he whispered, the brunette falling into a deep sleep in his lovers arms.

They both woke again in the late morning, Gilbert was lazily stroking Roderich's chocolate brown locks when Roderich stirred.

"Mornin'" the Alpha smiled.

"Good morning" Roderich replied with a comfortable smile.

Roderich tried sitting up, but it was made slightly uncomfortable due to his deflowering. He was grossed out by the mess on his stomach which neither had thought to clean after they finished. Gilbert sat up with him, smirking like he owned the world. When his sense came back, Roderich averted his gaze with a blush upon seeing Gilbert's full length in the sunlight. Gilbert displayed his naked form proudly, after all, he had _plenty_ of reasons to be proud. Perfectly sculpted abs, strong biceps, a broad chest, a massive dick…

"I think we should have a bath" Gilbert said with a smirk as he stood up and walked over to the wardrobe, he got out a single robe and threw it to Roderich before moving to the bathroom. Roderich put the offered garment on and soon heard the sound of rushing water.

Roderich stood with great difficulty, as his legs felt as if they had turned to rubber, and made his way to the bathroom where Gilbert was feeling the water from temperature. Roderich approached from the back and kissed his Alpha's neck.

"Thank you" he said softly.

Gilbert turned and took the brunette in his arms "I think I should be thanking you"

They kissed softly, just enjoying the fact that they could be together without any restraint.

"Fuck babe, do you know how sexy you are when your begging for me to mount you?" Gilbert said with a smirk "Just thinking about it makes me hard again"

Roderich blushed as he felt the other's hardened member on his hip. And without instruction, he sank to his knees. He looked up at Gilbert seeking permission, his pleading violet eyes meeting the approval of fiery red ones. Roderich began to lick and suck greedily, with a need he didn't quite understand. All he knew was he needed to taste what he craved.

Gilbert laced his fingers through his lover's locks as gentle encouragement. Roderich took nearly the whole thing in his mouth. Loving the masculine scent that was so Alpha, so Gilbert. Gilbert moved his hips in time with Roderich's mouth. He moaned and growled lowly, bucking his hips a few more times before finishing. Roderich kept his mouth over the tip, swallowing everything he was given before his moved away, panting on the floor.

Gilbert lifted him in his arms lovingly and discarded the robe. He settled in the water with Roderich in his lap. He shut off the water and began to wash his lover with a cloth, ridding him of the previous night's mess. Roderich cooed and relaxed into the muscular chest. They sat in the warm water for a while, Gilbert noticing before Roderich when the brunette's heat flared up again.

Roderich blushed and turned to look at his Alpha, whose eyes were already clouded with lust. Roderich kissed his cheek meekly "can I rider you? Please my love?"

The heat made Roderich far more submissive than he usually was, and it made Gilbert show the dominant side of himself he repressed for Roderich's sake. Gilbert nodded once in approval and Roderich fully straddled his legs. And in one movement he sunk himself back onto Gilbert's hardness, moaning loudly.

Wanting to sate his need quickly, Roderich moved himself quickly on Gilbert's lap, the water getting wavy as he sped up more and more. Gilbert leaned back and enjoyed the sight of Roderich fucking himself on _his_ dick. He hummed approvingly, kissing Roderich's neck as the pace continued until Roderich climaxed, still moving, trying to help Gilbert follow. Which he did soon after, another knot forming.

Roderich was breathless and exhausted, he collapsed onto Gilbert, who took his lovingly in his arms, kissing him on the head "You've made me a very happy Alpha Roderich. You're such a good Omega, you're perfect for me." He praised gently.

Roderich clung to those broad shoulders he loved so much and sobbed, shaking slightly "I love you so much Gilbert"

"I love you to Roderich, more than I could ever say" he responded, wiping away the tears "And I will always love you. We will grow into adults together, have awesome children together, and love each other forever"

Seeing Roderich in such an emotional state made Gilberts Alpha instinct stop for a moment, so he could comfort his mate, not as a dominant partner, but as his one true love.

**Review review review! Tell me what you think cos I want to know. Was this chapter good? I'm sorry of it was a fail but it was my first time (and Gilbert and Roderichs haha) with smut. But I don't wanna know just about that but about everything else too! I'm sorry this took so long, but life doesn't stop for fanfiction, unfortunately. **

**See you next chapter xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**I loved the reviews I got so much, thank you! I hope you like this chapter too. Did I mention mpreg? There will be mentions of mpreg, I hope that's ok, but if you hate it you can just pretend their kids are adopted or something ; ) the pace will be faster than normal, and there will be time skips. I think it's time to wrap thing up, but I would like to give all my love to those who have kept me going and followed the story from the start xoxo**

**Made for each other **

**Chapter 9**

After five days Roderich's heat subsided, which for the newlywed couple was a great relief. After almost a week of an unstable sleeping schedule and tiring (but definitely enjoyable) mating, they were absolutely exhausted.

Gilbert woke before Roderich, his hips and his back aching slightly. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the early morning light, once his vision cleared his eyes drifted down to his love, who was still sleeping happily on his chest. After a short time of watching, Roderich woke and looked up to Gilbert.

"Gil, could you pass me my glasses?" he said tiredly, Gilbert wordlessly complied with a kiss to the brunette's cheek and moved to the nightstand where Roderich's glasses sat, before returning to the warmth of his waiting husband.

"Hey Roddy" Gilbert began as he settled back in the sheets.

"Yes?" Roderich sleepily responded.

"When do you wanna start having children?"

Roderich smiled "My dear, we just had our honeymoon and you're already asking about children!" Roderich sighed "I would think that we would wait until you've finished university, I would like a few years of a piano career also. Is that ok with you?"

Gilbert smiled, holding Roderich closer in his arms "Of course princess! I just wanted to make sure you actually did want to have babies with me"

Roderich sat up, still naked and winching slightly, and looked down at a surprised Gilbert "Gil… of course I want to have a family with you, I love you" he said in a quite tone.

Gilbert sat up and kissed Roderich softly "I love you too."

They packed their bags and left the resort later that day, neither of them able to hide the grins of their faces. They did have the option to stay for a few days more and take advantage of all the things they could do outside the bedroom, but they both decided that it would be best to return home to their friends and family.

They had a car arranged to pick them up and they said goodbye to their honeymoon and hello to their new life as a married couple.

"When we get back, we'll have to have all our friends over for a party!" Gilbert grinned happily as the car drove them towards their home.

Roderich smiled endearingly "I hope you don't mean right away, I'm still feeling rather fatigued" he was clearly still tired, even more so than Gilbert.

"We don't have to right away, but I would like to see our friends. How about instead of a party we go to Francis's café and hang out then? After a day of rest."

"Alright" Roderich yawned, snuggling into Gilbert's side "But can I rest now?"

Roderich's sleepy tone was so cute Gilbert couldn't help but want to hug him tightly and never let him go "Go to sleep liebe, ill protect you"

"Yes because we all know the vast dangers of a quiet car ride, perhaps we'll be caught by some evil bandits" Roderich retorted with low energy, his eyes slipping closed as he fell asleep.

Gilbert chuckled to himself, petting Roderich's head as he slept.

Roderich woke when they were only five minutes from their home, Gilbert was still lightly petting Roderich's hair, the same smile on his face. "Were you petting me the whole time I was asleep?"

Gilbert smirked "Of course! You look so damn cute when you sleep"

Roderich blushed "You're a fool"

"I'm your fool"

They were welcomed home by a barrage of hugs and kisses, courtesy of their mothers. "Did you have a good time son? Oh I hope that Gilbert wasn't too rough with you, are you hurting anywhere? Do I need to get you some cream for the ache?" Mrs Edelstein fretted, to the amusement of her husband and the horror of her son.

"N-No mother! I'll have you know that Gilbert was very gentle and-"he cut himself short when he realised what he was saying "Oh never mind" he mumbled.

Mr Beilshmidt hugged his son and laughed at Roderich's embarrassment "So you went well then son? Your mother was worried that you might lose your head"

Gilbert laughed nervously, because in all honesty, he nearly did. "I'm the most awesome husband who ever existed! Roddy couldn't get enough of me!"

"Alright, I think that's enough talk of the children's sex life, how about we all go in for a cup of tea?" Roderich's grandmother cut in, a sigh of relief coming from both Roderich and Gilbert.

"Thank you" Gilbert whispered as they all began to walk in. Lady Edelstein winked at him.

"No problem" she said with a chuckle.

It was another two days before they arranged to meet their friends again, they decided to meet at Francis's café in the afternoon, and by the time the couple arrived, and all their friends were there.

"HAHA Gil, how does it feel to know I lost my virginity before you?" Alfred laughed loudly at this friend. Gilbert punched his arm in response.

"We're not children Alfred… we should be makin' fun of Luddy for still being one!" Gilbert and Alfred both laughed at the tall and muscular blond. Ludwig's eye twitched slightly. He grabbed his brother and his friend by the collar and knocked their heads together. He grumbled something incoherent under his breath as Francis placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Ludwig, from what I've heard Feliciano won't keep you in that state forever, just make sure to be gentle with him _non_?" Francis waggled his eyebrows at the now blushing blond.

"You keep your hands off my brother you bastard!" Lovino yelled.

"No Lovi! If he does that then how will we get married and make lots of babies" Feliciano cried. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration. Didn't he have any normal friends?

"So I'm guessing you had a good time them?" Arthur asked with a knowing smile. Roderich smiled back.

"We had a wonderful time, I know what you mean now when you mentioned how gentle Alfred was, I can't even describe how sweet and considerate Gilbert was."

Both Gilbert and Alfred blushed at the comment, feeling like they had just lost all their manliness. Francis laughed "That is a good thing! You should be proud that your lovers are satisfied considering you don't have the natural abilities of a Frenchman." He winked at Matthew, who blushed. Alfred glared at him warningly. Then he smirked and placed a hand on Francis's shoulder, squeezing tightly.

"You know that if you lay a hand on my brother I'll castrate you with a rusty spoon, right?"

Francis shivered slightly "Qui Alfred, I know"

Soon enough, it was time for Gilbert to start university, and at the same time Roderich continued to build on his piano playing career. They moved Gilbert's thing's into Roderich's room as they had discussed, and were now happy that Gilbert didn't have to sneak in and out of the bedroom window anymore.

As it turned out, they had a lot less time for each other during the day. It made them both sad, but it was the reality of life. Some night Gilbert would come to their bed with Roderich already asleep. He had to stay in the study a lot in order to complete his assignments, on top of that he started an internship at his father's company so he could begin learning how to run the company he will eventually take control of.

Gilbert was tried most days, and he missed all the time he got to spend with Roderich. And the brunette felt the same way. Though he had his piano concerts and his meeting with various classical greats, seeing Gilbert only on weekends and at night didn't seem like enough.

On one particular night, Roderich waited up for Gilbert. The Alpha was beyond joyful when he saw his beloved waiting for him. "Roderich, you waited up for me?" he said excitedly as he changed his clothes.

"I did, how was your day?" Roderich asked tiredly.

"I got my assignments in and my father says she can give me some time off, so I can have some more time with you, if you're free, that is" Gilbert smiled as he crawled into bed, hugging Roderich close to his chest.

Roderich nuzzled his face into Gilbert's chest "Of course I'm free" he mumbled. Gilbert was surprised by the action, but welcomed any moment where Roderich would show him affection or let him know that he was missed. Gilbert ran his fingers through Roderich beautiful hair and they both let out a collective sigh.

"I know I haven't been around as much as I would like, but I will be from now on. I'm settled into school and at work so I won't ever neglect you again" Gilbert brought Roderich in for a kiss, which the brunette responded to desperately.

When they separated they lied together in a close embrace. "Growing up isn't as fun as I thought it would be. You spend years getting used to school, then when you're finally comfortable you have to go to university and start all over again."

Roderich listened to Gilbert speak his thoughts silently. The transition seemed to be a bit to take in, and he wanted to provide as much comfort as he could.

Gilbert looked into Roderich's sympathetic eyes and smiled "But there's a lot of great things about growing up, like falling in love, getting married and having someone wait for you to come home every night, and sex!"

Roderich shook his head with a smile "You were almost sweet for a moment there, but you tripped at the finish line"

Gilbert smirked "We've been over this princess, I'm not sweet I'm an Alpha, an Alpha that likes to mate with his sexy Omega" Gilbert moved over Roderich with a playful smile. Roderich smiled back.

"Well, I hate to deny my big, strong Alpha, but I'm far too tired tonight" Roderich kissed Gilbert's cheek apologetically. Gilbert kissed his lips softly.

"I think that sleeping with you in my arms would be a much better thing to do tonight" Gilbert settled back on the mattress and Roderich lied on his chest.

"I completely agree."

They settled together perfectly and they managed to find time for each other. It made them both especially happy to see their friends find their own way also.

When Ludwig turned eighteen he wasted no time in proposing to Feliciano, who said yes so loudly they gained the attention of everyone in the restaurant they were in. Ludwig didn't even get embarrassed, he was just so overjoyed that he yelled 'I LOVE YOU' as Feliciano hugged him. The result being that they were kicked out of the restaurant with smiles on their faces. When they were married Gilbert stood as Ludwig's best man and Lovino as Feliciano's maid of honour. It was during this occasion that Alfred finally caught the bouquet. Matthew promptly punched him in the face for getting in the way. Ludwig got accepted into mad school after his graduation, which made Feliciano constantly brag about how he was married to a studly doctor.

Francis proposed to Matthew when Matthew was twenty. He said he enjoyed courting him so much that he wanted to do it forever. But eventually the need to have Matthew physically as well grew too strong to fight, he never tried anything knowing he couldn't have Matthew before marriage without Alfred castrating him. Being chaste for so many years made Francis hurry the whole thing along. The ceremony was small, with only their close friends and Matthew's parents. Not that Matthew minded, he was growing as needy as Francis.

Roderich was surprised to learn that Elizabeta had gotten married in Lichtenstein to a Beta girl by the name of Lili. Roderich knew that because she was a Beta should only marry an Alpha or a Beta, he also knew Elizabeta was far too independent to be with an Alpha, so her marrying Beta made perfect sense. They showed up on Roderich's doorstep only a few months after they returned from their honeymoon. Gilbert and Roderich took to Lili right away, her sweet face and gentle disposition made her instantly likeable. Elizabeta announced how she and Lili were going to the same university as Gilbert, Elizabeta wanted to learn journalism, and Lili wanted to be a nurse. They became a very close group of four over the years.

The day Alfred graduate was a proud day, not just for him, but for Arthur also, who had helped him through his studies from the beginning, supporting him when he was overwhelmed, getting him McDonalds when he was cramming in the middle of the night, or so Alfred said as he accepted his high school diploma, saying that it was only possible because of his sexy British love muffin. Alfred got accepted into the same business course that Gilbert was already in.

Antonio and Lovino remained the same, they were the first in the group to have children, shortly followed by all the others. When Lovino announced he was pregnant all the other Omegas wanted to be also, so they put their Alpha's to work. The next to fall was Feliciano, who was twenty, the same age as his brother, then it was Roderich and Arthur almost at the same time, they were both twenty two. Matthew didn't until a year later.

The day that Roderich announced he was with child Gilbert was so happy he picked Roderich up and span around, declaring that Roderich would never have to walk again. He did of course, soon after Roderich demanded he be put down.

Nine months down the track Roderich brought into the world a beautiful brown haired boy with crimson eyes.

"He's a very healthy boy Roderich, you did well" Lili praised as she completed her check up on Roderich and the baby "I think we can let Gilbert in here now if you like"

Roderich nodded with a tired smile as he looked down at the perfect combination of him and his husband. Gilbert rushed into the room and to Roderich's side. His breath catching as he got his first look at their son. He sat in the chair next to the bed and kissed Roderichs lovingly on the forehead.

"Oh Roddy, he's so beautiful" Gilbert whispered, unable to take his eyes away from the sleeping baby.

"I know" Roderich said in the same whispery tone.

"You did so well liebe, I love you so much" Gilbert wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry! He is an Alpha and they don't cry! Ok so he was crying a little…

"I'm tired Gil" Roderich smiled softly. Gilbert kissed him one more time and Roderich handed him their child.

"Go to sleep Roddy, I'll take care of him" Roderich fell asleep instantly after, Gilbert smiled at his love before carrying the baby to where their family waited.

"He's lovely Gilbert" Mrs Beilshmidt cooed.

"He's just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Mrs Edelstein said with teary eyes.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" Roderich's grandmother asked. Gilbert smiled at her, he was glad that she was here to see her first great-grandchild and to keep her promise she made to her husband. Though now her hair had gotten greyer and her steps a bit slower.

"We discussed it when we learnt the gender. We're going to name him Fredrick"

"After my husband?" Lady Edelstein said softly.

"After your husband" Gilbert confirmed with a smile as he handed the baby to her. Her eyes began to tear up in a way that hadn't for a very long time. The entire group was greatly touched by the gesture, it was a great honour to have a child named after you.

Gilbert took to parenting like a duck takes to water. When they were allowed to take the baby home, Gilbert took time off work to take care of the baby while Roderich was still recovering, as is required with a C-section. Gilbert was up every time the baby cried, he took care of all the feedings and changed his son's diaper whenever it was needed. Roderich was grateful for how wonderful Gilbert was, even though the Alpha was obviously tired, he kept at it with an unending smile. Roderich took over most of the duties once he was fully recovered, but Gilbert was always there.

Ludwig and Feliciano welcomed their own child only a month earlier than when Roderich was due. A pair of twins were born, one with honey coloured eyes and blond hair, the other with blue eyes and auburn hair. The blond boy they named Alexander, the auburn haired girl they named Isabella.

Lovino and Antonio had a girl they named Antonia. She was aptly named, as she had the same sunny disposition of Antonio.

Francis and Matthew had a boy they named Dillon, he had the same eyes and hair as Matthew (once his hair grew out).

Elizabeta and Lili had a girl thanks to an anonymous donor, a brunette girl they named Rosaline.

Ivan and Yao had twins a year after Roderich had his second child, they were named Mulan and Nicholas.

Roderich was happy that their little group had grown so much in such a short time, he was even more grateful to have his close friends always nearby. He also found it was great fun to spend his days with Arthur while Gilbert was at work. They began this daily ritual after Arthur had a gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed boy only one week after Roderich.

They met nearly every weekday afternoon until the boys were old enough for kindergarten. They remained close over the years, and even managed to get pregnant again at the same time three years after their firsts. Gilbert and Alfred were begging to think that it was a conspiracy, and that they had planned it that way. Which they had of course.

"I swear Frederick is more and more like his father everyday" Roderich sighed "I think he's inherited the tendency for mischief" Roderich sighed as he rocked his second child in his arms, the three year old boy they named Leon. He has white hair like Gilbert and violet eyes like Roderich.

"He's a child, all children are prone to mischief from time to time, though I am glad that George ended up as tame as I was as a child" Arthur smiled as he watched his second blond haired child, Sam, child play with blocks. He took a sip from his tea cup "Do you think it's strange that all our boys ever talk about is each other? When I pick George up from kindergarten all he talks about is your Frederick"

"It's the same with Frederick, I assure you" Roderich replied. Both he and Arthur stilled for a moment.

Arthur laughed nervously "You don't think they…"

"No, surely not, they're so young" Roderich laughed nervously back. Before considering his thought and his own past history "but that wouldn't be a bad thing, I would allow it"

"Oh I didn't mean that it would be a bad thing! I'm just a bit surprised" Arthur added quickly "I wouldn't like for Fredrick to end up with any child of Francis, so my own child would be a better choice."

Roderich smiled "Actually, Ludwig tells me that Dillon is quite fond of Alexander"

"Poor Alexander" Arthur mumbled. The Brit smiled at his best friend "Wouldn't it be splendid though? Our sons? I'd certainly approve"

"Well, if that is the case then I suggest you get a lock for George's window" Roderich laughed.

Arthur looked at his quizzically "And why is that?"

"Because Frederick is like his father" Roderich smiled to himself.

"I can imagine Alfred might get a little over-protective, you know how he was with Matthew, I would think he'd be worse with his first born child"

"If things go the way we think they will, with the boys classifications, then I would think Gilbert would just encourage naughty behaviour. But if the tables were turned I'm sure he'd be as protective as Alfred"

They were interrupted when both their boys came running into the garden where they were sitting, Gilbert following shortly after, a smirk on his face. Roderich looked at him knowing he had something he wanted to say.

"Did you have a good day boys?" Arthur asked as he hugged his son. George nodded his head "It was so fun daddy! Cousin Dillon and I played tea party with Isabella" the adorable blond smiled happily.

"Really? That's wonderful! What else did you do?" Arthur asked.

"Yes! And I got married to Frederick!" Arthur's faced dropped with shock "OH MY BABY YOU'RE FAR TO YOUNG!" He cried as he hugged his son.

Roderich turned to Gilbert "Is that the reason you were smirking?" he whispered, slightly amused by Arthur's hysterics.

Gilbert picked up a sleeping Leon and kissed Roderich's cheek "Yep, I guess they're just like us, remember when we said to my mother that we were mated? I reacted the same way at first, then I told them they could be together if they wanted to"

"Do you think it will be ok?" Roderich asked.

"They'll be fine, just no eight years absences. I know how much that hurts" Gilbert answered, his tone slightly sad.

Roderich looked into his eyes "I know too"

Gilbert kissed Roderich on the lips softly, the same way he did when he was trying to be sweet like Roderich liked "But we did have a happy ending, didn't we?"

Roderich smiled at his beloved husband in the way he always did; with love, devotion and with a look in his eyes that could only come from years of friendship "We sure did"

**And that's all she wrote. Yes this is the last chapter, I'm sorry if you wanted me to continue, but I wanted to end the story before it became stale. The end was cheesy I know, but I can't help it : ) I hope you are satisfied with the end, I tried to close up as many loose ends as I could. I will be posting a whole new story very soon, so if you like the way I write you could check it out if you like. I hope this story made you happy in some small way. From one Hetalian to another, thank you for making my first story such a wonderful experience.**

**xoxo**


End file.
